


Walk into insanity

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [5]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Ghost paps, Not true to charater, Obsessive Sans, Possessive Sans, Short Story, Soulmates, Stalker Sans, chapter 12 is a Halloween special!, creep sans, fast burn, horrortale freeform, i dont know why i wanted to write this, i posted this on another site, i'm changing the story though, maybe sad or maybe happy ending, more tags added later, murder?, my own spin on it, original monster flower, paprus is dead, sans dosen't know what to do with himself, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Monsters were saved from the underground, King Asgore was thrown into jail and Queen Undyne was undergoing trial in the courts. The monsters that were free had to go to therapy to help them adjust to the surface.After hearing about how they had to live for years. You felt the need to work as a therapist to monsters, that's where you meet Sans.





	1. starting point

**Author's Note:**

> authors note; i don't own anything all rights go to the owners, also horror tale sans is not true to character.
> 
> if you see any mistakes please let me know! i mean other then the notes ;) 
> 
> anyways i hope you like it. oh and ill add the next chapter after i'm done editing skeletons roommate, and get the next chapter of soulmate of many out, after words ill be updating saving soul! look forward to it! :)

Leaning back in your chair you listen intently to Dogamy. "I just don't feel normal here." Meeting his gaze with an understanding one you nod. "It must be hard now that you don't have to fight over food everyday, could you tell me about how your adjusting to living in the monster district?"

Tears started to fall, shaking his head slowly. "I-i. . . sometimes when I wake up in the morning. . it doesn't seem real, i still feel the need to hunt down humans sometimes." His voice so low at the end you barely caught the last part, heart pulling in sympathy.

Taking his furry paw in your hand you give him a little squeeze of reassurance, small smile on your face. "Dogamy, you don't have to feel normal. no one expects that of you." squeezing his paw a little tighter you caught his gaze. It's a little unnerving, his eyes are a deep red and dark yellow on the outskirts. Teeth sharp, his fur seemed to always have a red stain under his chin, but he and all other monsters are just misunderstood. They never really had a chance to live a normal life after all they ran out of food and had to kill each other! Humans who fell down were eaten, they all had deep wounds on there hearts that they had to carry. In the month that you've been talking with the patients, only Dogamy had opened up to you about the underground. Speaking of patients you were supposed to get a new one after Dogamy left. 

Lost in thought for a moment, taking a deep breath you lower your voice to one of a parent trying to coax their child out of there hiding place. " all you need to do, is know that your safe now, this isn't the underground. You don't need to hurt anyone every again and no one will hurt you anymore."

He grabbed you in a tight hug, tears soaking your shirt. Returning the hug you felt your heart break, His voice was so tiny as he sobbed. "th-thank y-you." After he calmed down he retracted into himself, small smile on his face. " Dogamy?"

He meet you soft gaze. " I think that your ready to start phase two."Eyes widened in disbelief. "I think that you can control yourself. I know that you can do it if you try." Feeling your grin you can't help but chuckle a little. " I think that you can handle meeting more humans now." 

Wagging, He was wagging his tail. " I'm glad that your excited." Writing your final thoughts on your report you hand it to him. " Give this to the assistant in the front of the waiting room and he'll walk you through everything." He hugged you again, tail still wagging happily, letting go he thanked you one last time before closing the door behind himself.

You couldn't help but feel happy and sad. He manged to make it to stage two but now you can no longer see him. "It's kinda like letting you kid go off to college." Laughing you move towards your desk to look at your appointments. Mr.Snowdin was next.

Realizing you hadn't read his file yet you start digging through your desk until. "Ah HA!" Pulling the plan folder out you notice that its one of the smallest ones you've ever seen. there is only one sheet of paper in the whole folder. 

Odd, yet interesting. His name is Sans, he has a younger brother who he lives with. He was known as the butcher and he doesn't like people. Well that explained the short file, glancing towards the clock you notice that you have time to relax because he isn't supposed to come in for 10 more minutes.

Not many people know this about you but you love any and all kinds of bad jokes, recently you got your hands on a dark joke book. Man its funny as fuck! There was even some knock knock jokes! Grinning like an idiot you start reading and laughing out loud.

A knock came from the door. Man time flies when your having fun. "Come in!" looking at your desk drawer, you tuck the book in it loving, till later.


	2. short chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here you are! please let me know if you see any mistakes and feed back is always welcomed!
> 
> I would also love to hear more about what you think of it so far!

Looking up, you froze momentarily. A skeleton was now in front of you, realizing that he was in fact a monster and not a plastic skeleton you could buy at a store. Smiling softly, gesturing to the chair in front of your desk. He seemed to be taken aback, eye sockets empty. An unreadable expression on his face.

"Mr. Snowdin?"

A faint red orb glowed from his socket, focusing on you. He took a seat, shaking his head softly dismissing something from his mind. crossing your hands on your desk, still smiling at him you began.

"Its a pleasure to met you." He stared openly. Lightly chuckling, you heard him speak very quietly.

"Aren't you gonna write anything?" 

"Oh, no. Today is just a meeting between you and I, to see if you feel comfortable doing therapy with me." Once again he was taken aback. His voice was a very nice baritone, you quite liked how he sounded.

"I really don't need any therapy." 

You didn't bother to hide your frown, however the second he saw this, you could see he was uncomfortable. Fingers gently tapping on the chair.

"I didn't mean that you. . i just don't need any therapy." 

Nodding, giving him a reassuring smile. His eye light became brighter, not by much but you made a mental note. Using a soft voice you speck.

" Sans." His eye lights brighten even more, he visibly relaxed after hearing your tone. An emotion past quickly over his face as you said his name, you couldn't quite place it. Slouching in your chair, you relaxed ever so slightly, taking in his appearance. He had dark bags under his sockets, a large hole in his head. The edges were sharp. His smile looked strained, he was about 5'8 but had a large build. Nicks covered his bones from where you could see. Overall he looked sleep deprived.

"I may be a therapist, but. I will not force you to speck if you feel uncomfortable." He nodded slowly, his gaze meeting your own.

"How about you ask me some questions so we get to know each other, after our 30 minutes are up. If you still feel like you don't want to do therapy i'll fill in a form for you asking for a different method. What do you say?" 

He went quiet for a few moments, clearly thinking it over. Nodding his head again before specking.

"Are you married?" 

Shocked by his sudden question you sat up from your slouched position, he didn't seem to care about your sudden movement, in fact he leaned forward slightly taking in every little thing you did. 

"well that was random, I'm not." 

"Are you single?" 

"I am." 

He looked calmer then before, letting go of some of the tension from his face. 

"Any other questions you want to know the answer to?" 

The silence that enveloped the room was comfortable, Sans clearly giving more thought into some question. His hand came up after a few minutes, yanking hard on his empty eye socket. Inwardly you cringed. It looked like a painful thing to do, but it seemed to ground him. If i get to work with him, well have to work on more methods to relax. His hand dropped, eye light meeting your E/C eyes.

"whats your favorite food? do you live alone? how old are you? any family members? how may patients do you have? what do you do for hobbies? how long have you been single? whats your favorite color?" 

"Wow. . that was a lot."

He looked like he regretted asking you all those questions at once, but before he could take it back, throwing him a small smile you spoke. 

"my favorite food is any type of fruit. I don't feel like i should answer if i live alone or not." You could see him deflate slightly.

"Im 25, i have an older brother and younger sister but they live far away so i don't see much of them. If you agree to being my patient then you would be my third." He scowled, before his face went back to being neutral. 

" I like painting, and reading. I've never had a relationship before, never found any one i connected with on an emotion level." Sans had a felting look of relief. "My favorite color is F/C. . can i ask you a question?"

He made no sign to show you he heard you, still you continued.

"same question to you." His expression soften. 

"Any type of food, i live with my bro. . . I can't remember." 

That makes sense. from what you heard from the boss monsters trials, most monsters lost track of time after being stuck underground for so long. Sympathy rang through you.

"Just me and my bro. Don't really have any hobbies. . hadn't met my soulmate in the underground, so i haven't had a relationship before." 

For some unknown reason, you released a breath that you hadn't realized you were holding. 

"Favorite color is blue." 

Sans appeared to be content for a moment before he tensed up again, his red eye had become intense.

"how do you feel, in your chest..."

". . . . normal i guess."

He hummed, thinking deeply for a few moments. 

"why do you ask?"

Shrugging was your answer. Glancing at the clock on the far wall, noticing the time. 5 more minutes till you were off, smiling to yourself. Completely missing sans low mumbling.

"Sans? could you tell me about your brother?"

This broke him out of his thoughts, giving you a true smile. Fondness clear in his gaze.

"Hes the coolest, real smart. . . liked puzzles . ." 

The air in the room stilled, it seemed like it was a touchy subject.

"Do you have any friends from your time underground?"

"Use to. Before we ran out of food." 

The room became uncomfortable, sans started to tap the chair again. Directing yours eyes to the clock once more, times up.

"Sorry, you don't have to talk about that, also our times up."

He looked appalled, confused and hurt. But as quickly as it came it vanished. Giving him another smile, pulling out a request form. His eyes lingered on the paper for a few seconds before he stood suddenly, causing you to jump.

"I think i would like you to be my therapist." 

Scanning his face, you couldn't get a read on him. 

"I'm glad that you chose me Sans." he nodded quickly before turning around swiftly, leaving the room. The door closed by itself behind him, leaving you to fill out his forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try to update as soon as i can!
> 
> love you all! and goodnight.


	3. Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chatting! 
> 
> please let me know if you see any mistakes, and comments are always welcomed! :)

When you finally finished filling out all the paper work you noted the time. 5 o'clock on the dot, stretching you smiled to yourself. Today was a pretty good day! 

Yours thoughts drifted back to Sans as you were putting the papers into a organized pile. Why did I feel so comfortable around him so soon? Was it his voice that was so calming? No that can't be it. Grabbing the stapler, stapling the papers together you stand up. Shaking your head to rid yourself of the thoughts. Reaching for the door you were taken aback slightly as Sans opened the door. He didn't looked shocked, like he expected it to happen. 

"Hello Mr. Snowdin." 

"hey." 

He stood frozen in front of you, just staring at your face like he was trying to memorize it.

"Did you forget something?" 

This seemed to pull him from his staring as he blinked a few times before nodding. You couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this display, he was kind of cute. As soon as that thought ran though your head, you crushed it down. I can't think of a patient as cute, that's just unprofessional! Sans stepped towards you, still deep in thought you didn't notice until his bony hand was on your forehead. A worried look on his face. 

"Are you okay? You look kind of sick." 

Blushing slightly, moving backwards." I'm fine, no need for concern Mr.Sowndin." 

"Sans, call me Sans." 

". . ." 

Would it be okay for me to use his name? I do have to use it when we talk to give him a sense of safety and normality. I'm probably just over thinking this! 

"Alright Sans." 

His face lit up, visibly relaxeing. Moving quickly to you, he placed a hand on your forehead again. Stunning you for a few moments before you grasped his hand softly, bringing it back down, a small smile on your lips. 

"I'm fine, really sans."

Right after you spoke you realized you sounded like a wife trying to calm down their worrisome husband. You hadn't meant to speck so lovingly to him. His eye light glowed brightly, a faint blue blush on his cheek bones. His gaze was now on your entwined hands, a expression dreamy on his face. Letting go of his hand you felt a small pain in your chest, he looked disappointed.

"As long as your okay." his eye light met your eyes again, holding your stare. Something most definitely there, but somehow you just couldn't place your finger on it.

"What are you looking for?" 

Confusion quickly turned into realization. Reaching a hand up he lightly scratch the back of his skull.

"I, ah dropped my keys. Thought i might have dropped them here." 

"That's no good! Here, i'll help you look." 

Turning away you didn't see that his keys were in his hand, or the fact that they teleported. Walking over to the chair in front of your desk, a rush of relief raced through you as you grabbed his keys. Holding them out with a bright smile you stared at Sans. He looked pleased with himself, kind of like a father who hid something for there child to find. Still you were happy that you found his keys, so you ignored that voice in the back of your head.

"Here you go!"

As soon as you handed him the keys he smiled lightly.

"Thanks." 

He didn't move for a few seconds before glancing up at you.

"Hey couldn't help but notice, are you done for the day?" 

How could he. . there's literally nothing that would suggest that I'm leaving. Before you could ask how he figured that out he pointed to the papers in your hand.

"After dropping those off are you going out somewhere?" 

A little creeped out you answered a little to quickly.

"Just going home." He hummed in thought.

"want me to walk you?"

"No, I'm alright but thank you for the offer." He looked crestfallen, causing a small wave of guilt to wash over you. What is this? Ignoring the feeling you smiled at him before walking to the door, holding it open. He made his way over to you slowly, your chest tighten uncomfortably. As soon as he was out the door you closed and locked it.

"Oh i forgot to ask, when is our next appointment?" Turning around you met his hopeful gaze with a composed one.

"After i hand in these forms Alex will call you with the dates and times." 

He just looked so disheartened, you couldn't help yourself. It'll just be 30 minutes.

". . you know what, i changed my mind. i would love for you to walk me." He seemed to brighten up after the 'love' part. Weird. 

"sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think of it so far?


	4. okay. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but I wanted to post something! so I will edit it later but if you see any mistakes please let me know it helps me out a lot!

As you walked over to the counter, Alex couldn't help but looked partly frighten. He made a small head gesture to Sans.

 

"Are you going to be okay Y/n?"

 

You've always liked Alex, he's a nice guy but he did have that bad habit of being scared of everything thing, and everyone until he got to know them. Throwing him a sweet smile he looked nervous still but nodded his head in understanding. Giving him the forms he swiftly turned around. _That's weird._ Looking over your shoulder, catching a strange look from sans before it went back to being a lazy grin. _Did his eye light go out for a second?_

 

Making your way over to him, he looked giddy. Kinda like he couldn't believe you were walking towards him. _That's Kinda cute, No i can't think like this! just stay professional! You got this Y/n._ His smile looked so happy, even if it was a little unsettling. You could feel your will breaking. _Maybe being a little more friendly wouldn't be such a bad thing. . . Yeah there's no harm in it!_

 

"ya ready to go sweetheart?"

 

 _sweetheart?_   Sans eye light widened for a split second before he tossed you a lazy grin. Ignoring the slip, smiling at him. His face looked elated.

 

"Yup."

 

Walking forward, grabbing him by the hand you walk out the door, somehow you really wanted to touch him. As soon as you were outside the doors you tried to let go of his hand, his grip tighten on your hand. _This is still professional, I'm just holding hands with a patient is all. . . Who am I kidding this is so over, I need to stop._ Yanking your hand away from him caused a tinge of guilt to race through you. Putting your hand on your chest for a moment he just stared at you with a quizzical look. Stuffing your hands into your pant pockets he did the same with his jacket. Starting your walk to your house.

 

"So Sans." He hummed in answer.

 

"Why did you offer to walk me home?" You heard him stop, looking over at him. His eye light was glued to you, he looked like he really wanted to say something. Still he shrugged before walking again. _Well that was odd. . what about._

 

"Um,  do you like puns?" He let out a deep chuckle that sent a pleasant shiver through you.

 

"yeah, I used to say them every chance I got. Through my humors gotten. . darker." His tone fell at the end but you chose to pretend it didn't happen. Back straighten, a light blush came over your face.

 

"ah, so I go on a date with this guy."

 

"What Guy?!"

 

You didn't stop walking, looking at him over your shoulder. He looked ready to kill someone, His gaze was intense. Letting out a nervous laugh, shaking your head.

 

"No, no guy. It's a set up for the joke. . Sans?"

 

He relaxed a bit before nodding, but you could tell he didn't believe you fully.

 

"Okay so this is a part of the joke." Sans caught up to you, walking beside you. You try to ignore the probing stare.

 

"So I go on a date with this guy, on the date he asks what I do. I respond with ' I get to work with animals all day!'"

 

Throwing him a glace, his face looked pissed again. causing you to try and distance yourself from him, He got closer. coughing lightly, you continue.

 

"He responds with 'oh? so are you a vet?' so I say. ' no I'm a butcher!"

 

Waving your fingers in the air he went deathly still. _I thought he'd laugh. .  wasn't he a butcher in the underground?_  You stopped walking, frowning at him.

 

"sorry, I thought you'd laugh. . "

 

 _God! why do I want to see him smile, what's wrong with me?!_ Shaking his head he let out a forced laugh, clearly trying to cheer you up. His hand out stretched towards you. The same thing in your chest caused you to take his hand in yours without even thinking. Walking to your house in comfortable silence, it was only  broken when you got to your door.

 

"So Y/n what do skeletons do when there cold?"

 

He slowly let your hand drop, giving him a curious glace as you unlocked your door.

 

"I don't know, what do they do?"

 

You could see his wicked grin, it sent a pleasurable shiver through you. A small blush took up your cheeks as you turned around to face him fully.

 

"They find some clothes!" 

 

Somehow you could tell he didn't find it that funny, but you chuckled at it none the less. Smiling softly, eyes smiling with you.

 

"Thanks Sans, I mean for walking me home."

 

He looked tense like he really didn't want to let you out of his sights. "Well i'll see you at the next appointment. Get home safe." Closing the door you missed the look he had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans P.O.V

 

As soon as the door closed he had that nagging feeling to force himself inside your house, to take you to his. keep you safe in his territory. Claws dragging on the wooden door for a moment.

_Shit!_

_. . . . Just keep calm, she's okay. Nothing bad will happen._

 

Rubbing his hands on his face. _She needs to be protected! Humans are so soft and easy to break. . . She'll be so happy if I just take her,  s a f e    w i t h    m e!  No! I can't! just keep calm._

 

Taking a deep breath he left your house repeating out loud how you were safe, everything is fine.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Will sans hold out?  
> Will he not?
> 
> Will something happen before the next meeting?


	5. Fancy seeing you here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but i tried! So i will update despite it all next! Then Saving soul, skeletons roommate, Soulmate of many. Just in case you wanted to know :) 
> 
> So i hope you like it and feedback is welcomed! Oh and please let me know if you see any mistakes

Waking up, relaxing in the morning light. Glancing over to your calendar, a mini party going on in your head. _I don't have work till Monday! Hell yes!_ It's not that you didn't like work but sometimes a break was needed. Getting up going straight to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. A quick workout later you were hungry! However you hadn't gone shopping since last week. "Fuck!" Looking down you were wearing booty shorts with a tight tank top. _This should be fine just to buy a quick snack!_ Grabbing your keys and wallet you make the quick walk to the seven eleven. Looking the yogurt cups over, taking your favorite you were shocked to see Sans waking in front of the freezer section. His face was completely blue. _Huh, is he sick?_

  
  
"Sans!" His head snapped to you. Eye light dragging slowly over your curves, lingering on the exposed skin longer then necessary. Feeling exposed you cross your arms. Still smiling, you walk to him. Every step closer brings a pleasant tingle in your chest. "Fancy seeing you here, do you live around here?" He manage to make eye contact, leaving you slightly disappointed. _Why am I disappointed?!_

  
  
"Nah, I was out for a walk and ended up wanting a snack." holding instant coffee in his hand, making you frown.

  
  
  
"Sans." He gulped. _How did he. . . Never mind._ "I um. . . . Would you like. . to come over for lunch?" _Wait! I didn't.... Okay, Why did i say that?_ Smiling to yourself, shaking your head. "Sorry I didn-"

  
  
"Yes!" Slightly taken aback, He looked worried for a second. Staring into your eyes, looking for something. After a few moments he chuckled. "Heh, so when would be a good time to come over?"

  
  
"well, i have to go shopping soon bu-"

  
"NO!"

  
_Huh?!_ His eye light when out. Drops of blue sweat started dropping from his skull, the sound of bones clinking on bone was the only sound that was heard. _Should i joke about this?_ Somehow you had a feeling he was arguing with himself. His hand stopped the taping, moving to his other empty eye socket giving it a hard yank. A shiver ran up your spine, as well as a nagging worried feeling. _God! That looks so painful!_ "I do have a few things i can take out of my freezer that i can cook, if you think it would be a better idea?" His eye light was back, but it was fuzzy and dim. Kinda like he wasn't really there _. Is this even appropriate?! Can i be friends with patients? . . . . Maybe, I mean he seems nice enough. Just have to make sure it doesn't get weird!_ Sans nodded slowly, hand still in his eye socket. Giving him a sweet smile. "How about you come over at one?"

  
"course, sounds good." Smiling brighter, you nodded your head happily. His eye lights got more fuzzy.

  
  
"I'll see you later then!" you payed for your breakfast, going straight home to make the best lunch you could! An anxious and giddy feeling racing through you as you almost ran home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_she safe. . . She didn't notice._

  
  
_Looked so soft, Lips perfect. Perfect. . . M I N E_

  
  
Sans didn't even notice that he was following you until he walked into your door after you closed it. _Fuck! Fucking door!_ Before his anger could go out of control you opened the door, surprise clearly on you face.  


 

"Sans! What are-"

 

_Fuck!_ Teleporting to his house, He started to freak out. Pacing in the living room, a cold gust of air came from paps room. Turning his head to paps he smiled.

 

"hey bro.

 

". . . . ."

 

"nah, it's nothing. though remember how i told you i found my soulmate?"

 

". . . . . . . ."

 

"Yeah! thanks paps, your the best!"

 

". . . . . . . . "

 

"Daisy's huh." 

 

". . . . . . "

 

Grinning at his brother, he left the house to get some flowers to apologize for disappearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Paps. . . So what do ya think?


	6. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short i know! But i wanted to give you guys something!
> 
> Um, i have exams in like 20 minutes please wish me luck, Cause i'm freaking out!
> 
> Oh and!!!! there's something awesome in the chapter, i can't wait for you guys to read it!!

As soon as the clock read one o'clock, a knock was heard on the door. Walking over to it and opening it you were surprised to get a face full of daisy's.  _ What the? Daisy's?  _ Looking at Sans, he was staring  at the ground,hands holding the flowers out.  _ That's so sweet. . Wait, no i mean kind, that's kind of him. . What's wrong with me? _ Gently taking the flowers, giving him a bright smile.

 

"How'd you know daisy's are my favorite?" 

 

He finally looked at you. His face was slightly flushed, looking over his clothing you noticed he was wearing a fresh pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with hardly any stains. Hell, even his hoodie looked like it had been washed.  _ Did he try and dress up? That's so flattering!  _

 

"Heh, Lucky guess. So can I come in?"

 

Blushing, moving to the side he brushed past you. You could have sworn that he lingered beside you for a moment longer than necessary. Shutting the door you noticed him zone out.  _ Is he sniffing the air?  _ He looked elated as he stood in the middle of your hallway.

 

_ Her scent is everywhere, not even a trace of another person! This is perfect!  _

 

Walking past Sans, you go into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water. To your surprise there was a different flower in the daisies, It had large thin petals, starting out light blue mixing in to a navy. Somehow you knew you had to flick it. A ghost of a whisper was heard sending shivers up your spine. Sans rushed into the room.

 

“Paps!”

 

Sans looked around frantically for a moment before settling down a bit, hand yanking in his empty eye socket.  _ Why does he do that? Also what was that?!  _ He glanced at you, removing his hand. A shaky grin, eye light dim. Looking at the flowers, he walked over pointing to the unknown one.

 

“Didn’t put a echo flower in there. . can i see that?”

 

Handing him the flower, he flicked it. His worried voice replayed out loud, a small disappointed chuckle left him as he shook his head. Mumbling about ‘ paps is at home, everything is fine. He’s at home.’ Placing your hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Are you okay Sans? Are you feeling okay?”

 

_ That isn’t a normal reaction. . It seemed more like ptsd if anything, maybe something happened with his brother before?  _ Making a mental note to ask him more during one of your sessions, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

“Lunch is on the table, why don’t you sit down and i’ll put these in some water.”   

 

Nodding his head, he left to sit down. After the flowers were placed in the water without the ‘echo’ flower, you looked back to where it had been.  _ Did it move? _ Picking it up, giving it another light flick you heard a whisper that was hard to make out. Doing it again you caught it.

 

“  _ S  A N  S”  _

 

A shiver ran up your spine as you dropped it like it had offended you.  _ What the fuck was that! That’s so scary!  _ You could hear a chair being pushed out, not wanting to deal with. Whatever this was you walked into the dining room. Sans was just pushing his chair out when you walked in, quickly he sat back down.

 

“Thought i heard you call me.” 

 

Relaxing slightly, cold air brushed your spine causing you to squeak. Sans chuckled at you, giving him a playful glare. Joining him.     __

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Lunch was perfect! Sans was so charming and funny, it was the perfect housedate! Date! No, it wasn’t a date, couldn’t have been. . I was just worried about his health! That’s it!  _ Chuckling to yourself as your body leaned against the door, you completely forgot about the echo flower. Sans didn’t.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans had been watching you from the large window in the back, you never seemed even a bit worried that someone could see you from your backyard.  _ Sweetheart, ya gotta be more cautious.  _ It took you a few hours until you finally went to sleep, even still he waited an extra hour just to be sure you were in bed. 

 

_ It wasn’t paps.. Couldn’t have been. _

 

_ I’m just being crazy. . . Heh, Crazy. _

 

Teleporting inside your house he slowly made his way to the kitchen, looking around he was tempted to look through your stuff to find out what you liked and disliked. 

 

_ Another time. _

 

Spotting the flower, picking it up he quickly left the house. A thin needle like pain spreading in his soul. 

 

_ It wasn’t paps, it wasn’t… _

 

Flicking it, your soft laughter was heard. Making his soul flip with relief and joy. 

 

_ You have such a pretty laugh. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps isn't gone! He's a ghost! ! yeah, but sad! But yea!!!!
> 
> Okay i got to run! Love you guys and see ya later!


	7. fluff & creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! i'm back again!!! so i have to edit this later! please let me know if you see any mistakes and feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> ps; i listen to this on repeat while writing this!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9QHak8h1AQ
> 
> it's super good!

Cracking your eyes open slowly, staring at the ceiling as you try to remember what you need to do today.  _ Shopping! _ Rolling over with a grunt, you try to will yourself to get up.  _ Why can’t the kitchen just magically fill itself!? _

 

After a few more minutes you managed to get up, instantly uncomfortable.  _ I’m covered in sweat!  _ Feeling lazy you tug your shirt over your head tossing it somewhere on the ground before pulling your shorts off. Only left in your panties, standing up your sleepy mind not even registering the open curtains as you shuffled past.

 

_ Come on God! If your real please fill my fridge with fruit and yogurt!  _ Pulling the door open, letting the chill run over your skin as your mouth hung agape. 

 

“Holy Shit!”

 

There in all its glory was a fully stocked fridge! The shelves were filled with fruits, and your favorite type of yogurt! Looking at the side you couldn’t help but notice the ketchup bottles.  _ Well, this is both freaky and amazing! Maybe god decided to give me a gift for being nice? You know what, i don’t care! Free food!  _ Smiling to yourself as you were lost in your thoughts you almost didn’t hear the sharp intake of breath from behind you.

 

Snapping your head to the sound you saw, nothing.  _ I must be really tired if i’m hearing things.  _ Glancing over the living room see the flowers on the table and the bottle of ketchup.  _ Was that always there?  _ Closing the fridge. Walking over to the ketchup, picking it up you were surprised to find it practically empty.  _ I guess i could have left it out.  _ Tilting your head to the side as you stared intently at the bottle. You were broken from your thoughts as the landline rang.

 

Looking at the clock as it continued to ring. 12:56 Pm. _ I guess I slept in _ . Picking up the phone as you stretched, you could feel someone's gaze _ on you.  _ Looking around before speaking, seeing absolutely nothing. Still feeling there eyes on you, you cross your arms to cover yourself as best you could while hold the phone to your ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this miss L/n?”

 

_ What’s this about? _

 

“This is she.”

 

“Were just calling to confirm a time you will be home to receive your order.”

 

_ Order? I didn’t order anything, did i? _

 

“I think there must be a mistake, i didn’t order anything.”

 

The women on the other end chuckled slightly before speaking again. 

 

“Well, we still have to deliver the product so is there any time you won’t be home today?”

 

_ Why did she laugh? Whatever, i’m sure i ordered something and forgot about it. _

 

“No, i’ll be home all day today so anytime works.”

 

“Perfect! Well be by shortly then.”

 

With that they hung up. As you stared absentmindedly at the phone you felt a cold chill race up your spine.  _ I didn’t close the fridge!  _ Making your way over to close it.  _ I could have sworn i had closed it. . .how tired am i? Maybe i should have a shower before i start to lose it. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a long hot shower you were wide awake, fully dressed and ready to start the day. Opening the door to leave you were surprised to see a petite woman holding a large vase with an unknown flower sticking out, a flimsy note attached. 

 

“Good evening, are you miss L/n?”

 

“I am.” 

 

She smiled brightly as she shoved the vase towards you, making you stumble slightly under the weight if it.  _ Holy hell, this is so heavy! How was she able to carry this with easy?!  _

 

“Have a good day now.”

 

“yeah , you to.”

 

Walking carefully backwards as to not trip. Finding a safe place to place it down without breaking it. Taking the note, opening it.

 

‘Dear y/n

 

I wanted to express my thanks to you for helping me adjust to the surface. This is flower expresses deep gratitude. It also had medical properties to help with fast healing. I hope that you continue to help out other monsters in the future, also i know it is not my place to ask but would you be able to take my wife as one of your patients?  

 

-Dogamy   __

 

Taken aback for a moment, reading it again. 

 

“Aw! That's so sweet of him, though his wife is dogaressa. Right?”

 

Trying to recall what you remember from the files you were forced to read.  _ Oh! She's the one who tried to rip the head off Mr.Anders. . . i’ll think about it. _ Looking at the flower closely, it was stunning. The long thin red petals had small wisps of gold on them, as while as distinct navy blue droplets at the base of the petals. There appeared to be a faintly glowing center. Before you could touch it, you noticed the note had a backside to it.

 

‘This flower is called the soul heart.

 

The soul heart is very rare and needs to be kept in a dimly lit place with plenty of water. When you hold your hand above the flower it will change color to match you main soul trait. ‘

 

“Soul trait?”

 

Holding your hand over the center curiously. The center lit up to a brilliant emerald green, the color practically danced across the room. 

 

“It’s so pretty”

 

_ “Beautiful.” _

  
Snapping your head to the side you saw nothing yet again.  _ Did i just hear someone? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thoughts?


	8. what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! sorry its short, but i have a quiz today so it had to be! i do have a surprise for the next update!!! Its gonna be amazing! Look forward to it!
> 
> So i have to edit this most likely, so please let me know if you see any mistakes and feedback would be amazing! 
> 
> I love you all, goodbye

Your voice was a bit shaky as you spoke softly.    
  
“He-hello?”   
  
“... “   
  
_ Why would anyone ever answer if they were in my house!? God! I’m just like those white chicks from the horror movies, freakin. Hello? Yeah right, why would the killer answer, what would they say in the first place!? HEY! I’m a killer but since you said hello, I’m not gonna kill ya?!  _   
  
Feeling dumb you laugh lightly, just then there was another knock on the door. As you turned back around to get the door you couldn’t help the feeling someone was just behind you. There's no one there, just ignore it. Opening the door revealed your neighbor Kate.   
  
“Afternoon kate.”   
  
“Hey y/n, I was hoping that you weren’t busy today… are you?”   
  
Shaking your head, she smiled.   
  
“Great cause I need someone to talk to!”   
  
You moved aside to let her in. Kate or Katie as you like to call her has been your best friend since you got the job here, she showed you the ropes and ins and outs of working at the facility. Hell, she even saved you from a crazy person once. The instant she walked in her eyes landed on the plant you had gotten from Dogamy.   
  
“What is that!?”   
  
She wasted no time as she rushed over to it, picking up the note, reading it before flipping it over. Katie held her hand over the flower as it glowed blue.   
  
“OH, oh! What does that mean my soul trait is!?”   
  
“Sorry Katie, I have no idea…”   
  
Katie not being the type to take I dunno for an answer gave you a strange look.   
  
“Seriously I have no idea.”   
  


“No… it's not that. y/n, I saw you the other day at the seven eleven. Are you dating that guy? Cause I could have sworn I saw him at the hospital.”   
  
You felt your face flush as she continued to stare relentlessly, or what would have been relentless if not for the loud crash that came from your room. Katie being the closest ran full speed into your room, looking around. As you came up from behind her, you felt disheartened.     
  
Goldie, your axolotl was on the ground flipping aimlessly as her tank lay broken around her. _ How? no time to think about how! _ Katie already picked up your older tank and placed her into it. You grabbed water and the ph balancer to start refilling the tank. It took about 10 minutes, but Goldie was safe, now in a much smaller tank but she was alive.   
  
“Wow, how close did you have it to the edge?”   
  
“I didn’t think it was close, but I guess since it fell i-”   
  
The doorbell rang cutting you off.   
  
“I thought you said you weren’t busy!”   
  
You laughed lightly as she looked amused.   
  
“I‘m not, I’ll be right back okay, could you feed her while I answer the door?”   
  
“No! You know I hate touching worms!”   
  
“Thanks! I love you too!”   
  
With that you left her with Goldie to get the door, to your surprise it was Sans.  _ Did he forget something? _ _   
_   
“Morning sweetheart.”   
  
“Ah, its the afternoon now sans. So what brings you here?”   
  
“...”   
  
Sans started to sweat a bit if the blue drops coming from his skull were anything to go by. Still, he did look cute so you decided it was fine to let him in, plus he could tell you about the soul traits!   
  
“I’m happy you came over sans.”   
  
He looked shocked now, his eye light was a brilliant red and it was wider than before.    
  
“really?”   
  
“Yes. I kinda need your help with something if you wouldn’t mind.”   
  
Stepping aside, sans walked in. He looked completely at home, it was kinda odd but you wrote it off as him being here once before. As you closed the door he looked at the flower.   
  
“You got a soul's heart. Ya know their hard to take care of right.”   
  
“They are?”   
  
He nodded as he stepped closer to it.   
  
“ Here let me show ya what it needs.”   
  
He hovered his hand over the center and some red and blue dust glimmered as they fell onto it. What is he doing? Just then it lit up, blue and light blue danced across the room. It remained you of the sea. He motioned for you to come over, it compelled you.   
  
As soon as you were beside him he grabbed your hand with his, both now over the center. Your emerald green color danced with his mixing beautifully, somehow it made you feel giddy as you watched it. As suddenly as it happened it stopped.    
  
_ What happened!?  _ _   
_   
Before you could ask the petals on the flower changed color, two of them turned into a deep purple, another a deep orange, the other three were an amber color. The droplets dripped down onto the petals, seeming to follow the outline of gold. 5 of the 6 petals gold outline turned white.   
  
You spared a glance at sans, he looked thrilled, he even had a tear in the corner of his eye socket.   
  
“Sans? Are you okay?”   
  
“More than okay sweetheart… Its gonna be amazing!”   
  
You could feel his giddiness leaking out of him as his grip on your hand tightened.    
  
“What is? Also what just happened?”   
  
When he turned to look at you fully, you felt a shock race through you. It was strange but not unwelcomed, almost as if something was wrapping you in a warm hug. His eye light expanded again before turning into a heart.   
  
“I’ve been meaning to tell ya, were sou-”   
  
“Whats taking you so long y/n?! Oh, hello.”   
  
Sans face dropped as you heard him mumble something under his breath. You could be wrong but you could have sworn he said ‘ forgot you were here.’   
  
You yanked your hand away only to feel a burning sensation on your wrist. When you looked down, the same patterned that was on the flower was on your wrist. The colors of the petals were coloring the design. Before you could ask sans what had happened you saw he had the same one on his arm.   
  
__ Huh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't really want to update this later so I finished it by powering through! I hope you like it! :D
> 
> OH! And of course, please let me know if you see any mistakes or errors, aside from the notes. And feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Seriously though, i really would love some feedback on this one. Okay, i'm off to bed see you guys in the morning! NIght!

As you stared at the mark on Sans, a sudden wave of exhaustion stuck you, causing you to stagger a bit before he grabbed you. It took a few moments before you regained your balance. Even still, the exhaustion weighted you down, which in turn caused you to let out a painful groan. The pain came out of nowhere, but it soon dissipated, leaving a nauseousness feeling behind. You leaned on Sans for support as you tried to hold it together. He looked over at Kate with a worried expression, both of them not saying a word as he leads you to your bedroom. You thought it was strange that he gave Goldie a wary look, but you were far too out of to think too deeply about it. 

 

Sans tucked you in before placing his hand on your head, you could have sworn that he said something, but as you were far too tired and sick, you weren't sure. It wasn’t long after that you had fallen asleep. Though, you had thought you woke up in the middle of the night to see Sans leaning over you with a worried smile. He brushed your sweaty hair away, as a cooling and refreshing feeling emanated from his hand. You felt instantly better your body relaxed as you drifted into a peaceful slumber.

 

Your alarm, as well as a loud gasp, awoke you the next morning. You jolted out of bed with a start only to see nothing, but your phone vibrating on the nightstand. You grabbed it with a heavy sigh before turning off the alarm. You stared blankly at the time as your tired mind tried to process what was being displayed. After blinking for a few more seconds, it finally registers. You had two hours before work started, which gave you enough time to grab a quick shower and breakfast before heading out. You glared at nothing in particular as you tossed your phone over your shoulder, it hit the wall with a loud thud. With a yawn, you forced yourself to start getting ready for the day. 

 

After you had showered and were fully dressed, you made your way to the kitchen only to be greeted with a peculiar sight. On the dining room table was a bottle of ketchup, before you could go and investigate someone knocked on your door. You cast a glance to the door, then looked back to the bottle only to see it was gone. You blinked for a second before chalking it up to your tried mind. Another knock sounded causing you to jump. “Coming.” You said in a less than cheery voice. When you opened the door you half expected to see Kate, but it was Sans instead. He grinned at you as he gestured for you to move, you didn’t. You knew for a fact that your relationship with him had started to become less than professional, and that you had to start laying down regulations or else you might lose your job. Still, though, a part of you was ecstatic to see him so early in the morning.

 

Jeez sweetheart, you looked exhausted... maybe you should take the day off.” You shrugged at his suggestion, moving slightly as you did so. His grin tightens at your sudden change in demeanor. “Somethin’ wrong?” A twinge of guilt shot through you as you sighed.  _ I have to do this, it just can’t go on any longer.  _ You spoke with a soft and nurturing tone as to not upset him. 

 

“Sans, I think we should keep our relationship professional… I know you don’t see this as an issue, but I don’t believe I can be your therapist if we become friends.” You scanned his face for any sign of disturbance, at seeing none you waited patiently for him to reply. 

 

“That’s fine, I never wanted to be friends.” He spoke softly, but there was an undertone of pain to it. Still, his words startled you. _ If he didn’t want to be friends, why did he do all this? _ You must have made a confused face because he waved his hands in the air. “I just wanted to… to get to know you better, so I could trust you more…” You narrowed your eyes as he began to sweat. It was a quick response, but it did make sense. With another long lapse of silence, you gave in, moving to the side to allow him to enter. He walked passed you slowly, lingering for a moment too long at your side before continuing. After closing your door you walked back into your kitchen only to see Sans rummaging in your fridge. Just as you were about to protest he pulled out an already cut up melon and your favorite yogurt, as while as a bottle of ketchup. He placed them on the table before turning to look at you once again. “You didn’t eat yet, right?”

 

You let out a soft chuckle as you pointed to the bottle. “No, not yet. What are you doing with that?” He gave you an easy grin as he visibly relaxed. He then took a large swig of the red liquid, causing you to cringe. He laughed at seeing your face, which in turn caused you to laugh. Overall, the morning was peaceful and somehow, Sans being there felt right. Almost as if this was how it was always supposed to be. After eating and joking around with him for a bit you informed him that you had work that day, to which he told you he had an appointment with you at three thirty. He then somehow convinced you to let him walk you to the hospital. During which, both of you fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company. It wasn’t until he left that you realized, you had failed miserably at distancing yourself from him. Still, you smiled as Alex greeted you.  _ Maybe I can be friends with him and keep professional at the same time. _

 

Once you checked in with Alex, you made your way to your office. Making a beeline straight to your chair You then started to shift through some documents until you found Grillby’s, just as the fire monster knocked on your door. You scanned him over, his flames looked a bit brighter today, which was a good sign. He took the seat across from you, sitting like a perfect gentleman would. You smiled at this, only taking a moment more as you found a pen. “Good evening grillby, how’s everything so far?” His voice still sent shivers up your spine, mainly because he sounded like the crackles on an open flame mixed with a deep, but smooth tone. 

 

“Fine.” You found out quickly that he wasn’t much for conversation, but you had to try. As you crossed your hands you recalled what he had said last time. 

 

“Do you still want to start a fine dinner on the surface?” He gave a curt nod as his flames got brighter, you smiled at that. “I see… how about I make you a deal then.” You made sure to keep your excitement from leaking into your voice while you spoke. He leaned forward ever so slightly, which you took as a ‘go on.’ “If you answer all my questions, truthfully, I’ll help you establish your dinner when the time comes.” Grillby stared at you for a long moment before he spoke.

 

“All right.” You had to force yourself not to jump for joy at finally getting some progress with him. 

“So, let's start from the beginning. How are you feeling today?” He paused as if thinking deeply about the question before answering. 

 

“Angry.” You frowned at this, which caused him to sigh before he continued. “The humans I have met so far have only shown superiority to our kind.” Your frown deepened.

 

“Did I cause you to feel like that?” You felt guilty for even suspecting yourself for it. He nodded in response, to which you got up from your chair and took the seat beside him. Now staring at your chair as you tried to see it from his point of view. “I’m so sorry grillby… believe it or not, but we all have to do this exact same thing at some point in our lives.” You let out a half-hearted laugh before looking at him. “I guess we just forget how it feels to be treated like a child after.” He looked surprised by your sudden change, his flame turning orange instead of the normal red you saw. You stuck your hand out as you gave him an apologetic smile. “How about we start over, hi I’m y/n, you are?” For the first time you heard his laugh, and it was amazing. He took your hand in his gently as he shook it. It was a strange but nice feeling, kinda like holding a warm mug but with a tingling sensation. 

 

“Grillby.” Throughout your session, you learned more about him then you had in months. It turns out he is one of the oldest monsters in the underground, as while one of the strongest. He owned his own bar and because of his power, he was the main distributor of food while they starved. Though, he still had to kill some of the others for trying to pull a fast one on him. You also told him some things about yourself, which in turn got more information from him. Five minutes to the end of your session you frowned deeply. “Something wrong?” You sighed as you shook your head.

 

“No, it’s just… I think you’re more than ready to go to the second stage, but I kinda want to keep talking with you…” You let out yet another sigh as he chuckled. He then took your hand in his and kissed the top of it, causing you to blush. When he leaned back up, you could tell he was smiling.

 

“I’m sure we'll meet again my dear.” You took your hand back as your blush became darker. Standing up form the chair you walked to your desk and wrote down your thoughts, as while as a form suggesting for him to be allowed to open his own shop. You looked back to him, papers in hand. His still orange flames flickered around softly, it was a huge difference from the ominous crimson he was before. 

 

“Give this to the assistant in the front of the waiting room and he'll walk you through everything.” He stood up and walked towards you, but instead of taking the papers like you thought he would, he hugged you. His whole body was warm and comforting. You relaxed into it, just as he let you go. 

  
“Thank you y/n.” He then took the papers and left. You had a dumb smile as you thought to yourself.  _ That is why I love my job!  _ Just as you were about to take a break Napstablook floated in.  _ No rest for the wicked.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	10. White rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So guess who was drinking and wanted to write!! ME!! YEAHH! So i hope you like the chapter! :3  
> also as always, if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know, and feedback would be great! Oh and that reminds me!! 
> 
>  
> 
> So I will put this in the end notes as while! SO Halloween is almost here and I was wondering if you guys wanted a special chapter for this story!?!? Like it won't be apart of the story line, but a Halloween special, ya know!! 
> 
> So if you like the sounds of that, comment 'Halloween' in the comments! If not, then don't put it in there XD Okay, enjoy the chapter

Walking to your chair you start shuffling through papers as Napstablook took a seat in front of your desk. Once you had finally found his file, you crossed your hands on your desk, giving him your sweetest smile. Napstablook's gaze was focused on the ground, much like all of your previous sessions. Though, this time you were determined to make some progress. Lowering your tone, making sure to keep it nurturing and as loving as possible, you spoke softly. “Napstablook, I wanted to tell you I found one of your cd's you left the other week.” His whole body tensed as he looked up slightly. His voice was a whisper as some tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. 

 

“Why are you doing this.” This caused you to grimace ever so slightly, a piece of your heart longing to comfort him, but knowing that you had to remain professional, you tried to keep your distance. The grip on your hands tightens to an almost painful point at seeing his large tears falling freely as his eyes stared into yours. It was clear they held onto such torment and anguish. Closing your eyes, you focused on what you had to do next, after all, one wrong move and he will shut down for who knows how long. Taking a deep breath in, you were ready.      

 

“I want you to feel better.” His eyes narrowed as he continued to cry. At seeing this, you pushed the tissues closer to him, only to realize he had no arms. You would have started apologizing to him if you hadn’t seen a tissue float up and dab his eyes. Relief hit you instantly, before quickly leaving as he cast his gaze onto the floor once again.  _ SHIT!  _ Knowing this was crucial for progress, you spoke without thinking. Hoping that it would bring him out of his shell, even if only for a bit. “I loved your music, it really spoke to me…” He made no sign of hearing you, but a small wisp of a whisper could be heard. It was far too quiet to make out, hoping this was a good sign you continue. “It reminded me of happier times.” You kept your eyes trained on him, making sure to study every movement that was made. “ It really reminded me of when I was younger, when the world held endless potential for anything.” His back perked up after you said potential, and then it clicked.

 

Napstablook, being a ghost didn’t suffer from the malnutrition or the desperate hunger like the rest of the monsters. So, he probably had to see his friends and loved ones change. Watched as they died or were driven insane. Yet, somehow he still held hope that they could change back to what they were before. Maybe that was why his songs held such sad, but uplifting beats. A frown tugged at your lips, knowing all too well, that it was impossible for everything to go back to normal. No matter how much he hoped, it couldn’t be done. These experiences couldn’t be washed away like some stain, no this stayed with someone for the rest of their lives. Leaving deep scars that might never truly heal. Your voice broke a bit as you spoke softly, a wave of guilt and helplessness taking over you. “I’m so sorry.” He finally looked at you, but not with confusion or understanding. No, his eyes held anger.

 

“You’re sorry.” He started to straighten his back out, his eyes never leaving yours. “Sorry because I couldn’t die. Sorry because I’m weak and pathetic! Or is it because you just realized this is all pointless! You can’t help me.” He looked ready to fight, tears still rolling down as he glared daggers at you. “Miss. l/n, you have no idea what I had to go through! You don’t deserve to even pretend to know what I had to go through, what I’d seen, heard!” He looked so fragile, yet sturdy. You felt tears burning behind your eyes as you breathed in deeply. 

 

“I don’t know what happened to you, so I need you to help me understand… Please napstablook, I only want to help.” His glare faltered at seeing the sincerity in your expression and gaze. Seeing your chance, you grabbed it. “I might not look it, but I’ve been through some hardships as well.” He floated back down into the chair as his eyes narrowed again. You knew you had to show him you had common ground, still, you never liked this approach. You glanced at the open door, clearly wanted to close it, but it was policy to keep it open while a patient was in the room with you. With a deep sigh, you looked back at him. “I don’t like talking about it, but I feel like you need to know…”

 

“It’s not going to change anything. You’ll still be ignorant.” This caused you to frown, yet again. Still, you had a job to do, so you opened your top drawer. Your hand touched the picture frame, gently following the edge of it for a moment longer. Napstablook was quite the whole time you were doing this, seeming watching your facial expressions and body movements. Once you managed to pull it out, you placed it in front of you. Eyes unable to look away from hers, even after all these years it still hurt to see her smile. The picture floated away from you, you had to force yourself not to grab it back, biting your lip you watched his face carefully as he looked at the photo. To your surprise, he had a shocked look on his face before he looked back to you, then back to the photo. 

 

“Who.” It was a statement, not a question. Which confused you for a moment, you mentally made a note to ask afterwards. 

 

“It’s my older cousin Chara. She went missing when I was still a kid…” The picture frame dropped, as while as your heart. The frame broke, glass going everywhere as he looked at your face, mumbling out something along the lines of. ‘That's why you looked familiar.’ He then looked back at the ground, no longer responsive. This wasn’t what you expected to happen, in fact, this was the opposite. You had thought he’d ask you about Chara and her case, to which you would tell him about it. You were even ready to inform him about the letter that was left behind by the kidnapper. As you cleaned up the glass, he faintly mumbled out something about a Toriel. He then disappeared, or rather, went invisible as your door slammed behind him. It took a full minute of staring at the closed door to realize you messed up big time. With a low groan of displeasure, you picked up more glass and the photo. It really hurt you every time you thought of her smile, her dumb jokes, or even the way she used to lean on your head. Chara, after all, was your best friend before she was taken. You brushed your thumb on her picture, closing your eyes as you imagined what it would have been like if she was still here, with you. 

 

You lost track of time as you daydreamed, only breaking out of the trance when james leaned In front of you and started to pick up some of the glass. “y/n, you shouldn’t stop halfway through cleaning.” You opened your eyes as he smiled softly, your heart sinking. There were only two reasons James would come to talk to you in person, either you did something against policy or something needs to be discussed. He took the dustpan, which was now filled with glass and the broken frame. Dumping it in the garbage before he came back to you, hand outstretched to help you up. You took it, and he pulled you up easily. He scanned you over before he gestured to the chairs in front of your desk. His dirty blond hair catching the light as he pulled out one of the chairs for you before turning his to face yours. James almost always had a charming smile, but it was gone now, replaced with a small frown. Causing his handsome face to look worn, his normally bright grey eyes dim as he sighed deeply. “y/n.” You gulped, knowing this was serious.

 

“Y-yes, sir.” He gave a small smile at that before waving his hand in the air.

 

“James, please call me James.” You gave a curt nod as he straightened his back. ”I just got your report back on Grillby, now I know you want to help as much as you can, but do you really have to put false hopes in their heads.” He sighed, while you were confused.  _ False hopes?  _

 

“What do you mean by that?” James gave you a dumbfounded look before shaking his head.

 

“You don’t honestly believe people would let a ‘human eating monster’ cook food for the masses, do you?” This pissed you off, but you did see his point. He must have noticed your displeasure because he reached over to grab your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he did so. “It’s not that I don’t want to see it happen either, but you know the public as well as I do y/n…” You gazed into his grey eyes, searching for something you, yourself weren’t aware of. “They wouldn’t make any attempt to understand what they had to go through, or what pushed them to such lengths.” James's gently tone made you realize what you had done, what you made him hope for. A little part of you died at the thought of telling Grillby the news, even still, a little part of you was hoping you wouldn’t have to. James squeezed your hand again, which grounded you back to reality. “Now I don’t want you to think it can’t happen, but I do need you to talk with him about it.” he leaned back. “I already had a discussion with him and he wishes to speak with you after work is done.” You looked down at your hands as you played with your fingers, to which he sighed once again. 

 

“y/n.” You looked up to meet his gaze with your own, he was holding out a folder as well as an invitation on top of it. 

 

“Wha-” You were cut off by him.

 

“Dogamy begged me and head office to have you take over his wife's file, so I want you to have a look at it…” He got up and walked out the door before you had the chance to look at the invite. When you flipped it over you were shocked. 

 

‘Wednesday at two o’clock      City Hall

 

Monsters rights discussion

Invite only.      Plus one.’ 

  You stared blankly at the invitation for a moment before you looked at the doorway, a goofy grin on your face. You noticed a note at the bottom of the invite in James's perfect writing. 

 

‘If you truly feel that you can convince the general public, I would be honored to have you accompany me. Let me know by tomorrow.

-James Wolfin’

 

Your smile was starting to hurt your cheeks, still, you couldn’t help yourself. This was the chance you’d be hoping for, you could finally show everyone that they shouldn’t be feared, isolated, or treated like some freak show! There was no way in hell you weren’t taking this opportunity!   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS!?!? 
> 
> SO Halloween is almost here and I was wondering if you guys wanted a special chapter for this story!?!? Like it won't be apart of the story line, but a Halloween special, ya know!! 
> 
> So if you like the sounds of that, comment 'Halloween' in the comments! If not, then don't put it in there XD


	11. Ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so i've been drink a little so forgive me if there are mistakes. as always, if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know, and feedback would be great!
> 
> SO heres an important thing to note! I'll be super busy starting tomorrow until nov.1 So updates will be less, but i will still try. This story will be getting a Halloween chapter soon but i will have to get out three more chapters before that can happen. Just thought i'd let you know. 
> 
> Alright, hopefully you like it. bye for now!

This could change everything; the rate patients passed through stage one, monster relations, and even the general public's understanding. It might finally get some monsters to stage three if it goes well. But of course, there is still a downside, one wrong statement could give monster haters more information to use against them, riots could break out, people would start to fear them because of a misunderstanding. The feeling of excitement changed to one of dread, the peaceful coexistence between humans and monster was now on your shoulders. Still, you were determined to see this through, no matter which direction it will take. Soft knocking pulled you away from such thoughts, Katie smiled as she waved the takeout bag. "I got you lunch... Are you all right?"  

 

She was by your side in a second, hand on your forehead as she checked you over, lips pulled into a tight line as she stared. "I knew you should have stayed home you're clearly ill." Shaking your head softly, reaching a hand up to grab her own.

 

"trust me, I'm perfectly healthy... I was just thinking about the pros and cons." She continued making a worried expression as she sat beside you, handing you your lunch.

 

"y/n, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but please. If you ever need to take the day off, just do it. I'll even take your patients for the day." She bumped shoulders with you, smiling once again. "Just promise to put yourself first, okay?" A small smile tugged at your lips as you thought about how lucky you were to have a best friend this caring. "By the way, why are you so worried? Oh! Is it a date!" Giving her the stink eye, you take a large bite of the Chinese food. As you chewed you recalled what she had said last time you saw each other, once you swallowed you glanced over at her with a questioning gaze.

 

"What did you come over to talk about yesterday?" Her eyes lit up as she started a long story about a guy she was seeing, it took your whole lunch hour, but you were glad she didn't persist questioning you. Once her phone went off, Katie sighed, taking the now empty takeout boxes with her as she walked towards the door, only to freeze. A devious smirk on her face as she looked back.

 

"I'll figure out whom you're dating, it's only a matter of time." Then she left, you laughed lightly knowing for a fact she wouldn't stop until she knew everything. Once you were on your feet your head filled with thoughts of how to present the information you had. Once you were at your desk you took out your laptop, starting your research on monster kind, beliefs, human protesters, monster hate groups, and monster rights activists. Taking notes as you went along the websites, only pausing here and there to highlight facts that kept popping up. What really stuck out to you was the panic people had towards them, seeing only murderers who ate people. You sat back in your chair, eyes closed as your thoughts started to sort themselves.    

 

Monster have magic which is seen as both hieratic and godlike, as one of the sites had so kindly stated. Praised for having the power to heal, the church, hospitals and the military want to use that ability. Though, since magic can also create weapons out of nothing, the military has started pushing for monsters to be shipped out in large groups to fight wars for us. As they so kindly phrased it. 'They aren't people so we don't have to worry about losing them on the field, and they can heal themselves, it's a win-win.' You recalled what the government's website had to say on the topic. 'Monsters are evil, they killed humans and ate them.' 'They are misunderstood and deserve a second chance.' And much more of the same crap, in all honesty, it appeared they were fifty-fifty with how to proceed with the topic. It was starting to give you a slight headache, but you had to continue.

 

After a long-winded sigh, you went back to researching for another five minutes before you came across the worst monster hate site you’d seen thus far. They even had tattoos to mark their own, a large rose with a heart in the middle with a knife stabbing it through. You didn't have enough time to read about what it stood for as Sans walked in. Almost slamming your laptop close, heart in your throat. He chuckled as he took a seat. "Looking at something you don't want anyone to see?" Thinking on your feet, you nod.

 

"I thought you were my boss catching me playing games." He looked unconvinced but didn't press further. After clearing your throat you began ruffling through the files until you found his. “So, how are you feeling today?” Sans chuckled.

 

“Don’t be so distant, we're...friends right?” The pause he had before friends seemed odd, but you dismissed it with a shrug.

 

“It’s just hard to switch from work mode, but really, how are you today?” Sans stood up, pulling something from behind. Flowers with a necklace wrapped around them. You must have made a dumbfounded expression because he laughed again as he pushed them towards you.

 

“Fine, I got you a present.” He looked ecstatic as he undid the necklace from the flower, holding it out to you. The glass upside down heart had swirls of blues and reds constantly mixing together, almost like they were dancing. A small light shined from it. Sans made a gesture to put it on you. “Don’t be shy sweetheart, here let me.” You backed up as far as you could go, eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”

 

“Sans, it’s not that I’m not thankful for the present, but I need you to know I can’t accept.” It appears that you were right, he seemed to be infatuated with you. Yet somehow it made you a little happy but still concerned. Sans face fell for a second as his eye light went out, creating an eerie atmosphere. He stood there, staring at you with empty sockets for a long moment, the only sound that broke through was the rhythmic tapping, his bony fingers never stopping for a moment as it continued. You jumped slightly as he spoke.

 

“Why.” It was a simple question, but it made you feel like you had just entered a minefield. Sans clearly had issues that he was not comfortable expressing, something must have happened to his brother in the past to have caused extreme wariness of others, or that could be a possible result from living in the underground. But that still doesn’t explain why he got attached to you so fast, especially because his file stated his disliking of people. You recalled how he acted when he thought he heard his brothers voice, something was wrong, very wrong. Still, you couldn’t quite place the deals together just yet, still missing the key connection to the events. With a long-winded sigh, you gave him a weak smile.

 

“I’m not allowed to accept gifts from patients at work, or rather, I’m not supposed to accept gifts at all.” His eye light came back brighter than before, hands slamming on your desk.

 

“What about the soul heart from Dogamy, why’d you accept his gift and not mine!” He growled when he said the other monster’s name, this was worse than you thought. Sans clearly thought of you as his possession or something close to that, though because it was a theory you’d have to test it.

 

“That was just a thank you gift, and I’m not saying I won’t accept your gift, just that it would have to be discreet.” He backed off a little, eye light not as bright. You started wondering if he thought of you as a love interest, recalling how he acted with the dating question and joke you began connecting the dots. The question still remained, so you decided to do a small test. Giving him a charming smile you spoke softly. “You know, I don’t think I’ve told you this before, but your eye light is beautiful.” His facial expression changed from unsure to a neutral one, that's when you remembered how he reacted with the word love. “And I really love the gift.” That did it, he looked ecstatic. Biting your lip you started thinking about the forms you will have to fill out, taking a deep breath in you turned your head to the side. “Sans? How do monsters court?” Now he looked ready to explode, his face flushed a deep blue.

 

“Once we find our soulmate, the stronger of the two takes them into their territory to keep them safe. Not much courting involved.” Your eyebrows knitted together.  _ If that's the case, then he has a crush on me, right? I mean there is no way we're soulmates…  _ You found your eyes wondering to the hole in his head, now obviously you didn’t understand monster biology, but if it was anything like humans then a large head wound could cause confusion, memory loss, delusions, and maybe even affect emotional state. 

 

“And how do you know when you found your soulmate?” He placed a hand on his chest, squeezing the fabric of his shirt as he stared into your eyes.

 

“You just feel it.” This was without a doubt infatuation, maybe even borderline obsession. Though, because of these factors, he chose you to assist him in his therapy, and you weren’t about to sign him over to someone else. You knew you could help him, but you would have to fill out paperwork letting James know about the situation. You felt his hand squeeze your own, pulling you away from your thoughts, giving him a sweet smile as you took the necklace and put it on. Sans visible relaxed, taking his seat again.

 

“All right, so what have you been doing lately.” You had to make sure to phrase the questions in a friendly manner, not to pry deeply as to not upset him. At least not until you could properly diagnose him. Sans kept his gaze on the trinket he gave you, not even glancing up as he spoke.

 

“Just been getting my place ready for the move.” This confused you, he hadn’t passed stage one so he couldn’t move out of the underground, though, maybe he was moving to another house there? This struck you as pointless if it was the case.

 

“I didn’t know you were moving?” He finally tore his gaze away to look into your eyes, his eye light was fuzzy as if he was thinking deeply about how to proceed. He sat there for a few minutes, just staring at you. What was odd about the whole endeavor was the fact you weren’t uncomfortable, in fact, you found it to be the opposite. Your body started relaxing as he continued. It wasn’t until he spoke again did you realize something was off. His voice sounded far away, the heart started heating up. In an instant you took it off and dropped it in your desk, eyes frantic as you scanned around the room. Sans grin was tense now, he stood suddenly. The chair falling backward as he loomed over you, your desk being the only thing between you.

 

“Put it back on.” He sounded pissed, you were still in slight shock.  _ Did the necklace have something to do with the sudden fatigue you had felt? Were you just overthinking this, maybe you really were ill and it just reappeared. _ Shaking your head slightly, inwardly fighting to come up with a possible answer to the sudden exhaustion. “Now y/n!” He slammed his hands on the desk again, but this time you saw it splinter and a large crack formed, now connecting them. You flinched back.

 

“I said no.” It came out weaker then you would have liked, but the message was clear. You weren’t going to back down and give in to his demand just because he scared you. He scanned your face for a second or two before he stood straight, hands at his sides. His gaze was redirected above your shoulder, he looked horrified for a moment before he turned on his heel and left. It took you a few moments before you were calm enough to relax. Your eyes wandered to where he looked, seeing nothing there you let out a sigh of relief, as you did this you could have sworn you heard a ghost of a whisper. Chills ran up your spine as you looked around, unable to find the source. Thoroughly freaked out you left your office, leaving the necklace behind. Alex called out to you in front of the break room, almost racing towards you with a worried expression.

 

“Y/n! There’s a monster waiting to see you in the lobby.” Rolling your shoulders you sigh, giving him a polite nod as you walked past him. When you were at the entrance you saw Grillby's familiar orange flames. Once you were closer you called out to him, he turned and gave a small wave in return.

 

“Grillby, I’m so happy to see you again.” He seemed surprised by that. “I have great news, I’m going to try and convince some people with more power than me, to let monsters own and run their own shops!” His flames became brighter as he reached a hand out, you took it and he pulled you into a hug. He spoke almost directly into your ear.

 

“That’s wonderful news, I was concerned you would need cheering up, but I am glad to see I was wrong.” He pulled back enough so you could look into his eyes. “But a creature such as yourself wouldn’t let her flames die so easily.” He grabbed your hand and kissed it before letting you go and walking away. You could feel your cheeks burning as a headache started. The only thing that was pressing on your mind was a need to go home and sleep, still, you were pretty happy with the results from today, aside from Sans and Napstablook. Though, it was nothing a nice long bath couldn’t cure, so you walked to the computer, signed out for the day, went back to your office and packed your laptop and what few notes you had taken and set off, eager to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	12. Late halloween special!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not apart of the story, its just a special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off i'm drunk at the moment so there are more than likey hell of a lot of mistakes and errors! So i'm sorry
> 
> Second i'm so so sorry about being so late with this, i got so busy! I have like two jobs and school, fucking low key dying! but im trying to update every story so there is that... Um let me know what you think of it and if you see any errors and mistakes! Also feedback is so welcomed...
> 
> Well on the story not like the notes cause this is a mess.. HAHAHHAHAHA I'M LOSING MY MIND!!! HAHAH AH HWH 
> 
> anyways this is just a special and not apart of the real story so enjoy, or not... idk but ill update this later to so look forward to the next chapter!

Another child dressed as a ghost ran past you on the sidewalk, it made you wonder if dressing as a ghost was all the rage this year for Halloween. As you lost yourself in thought you ended up bumping into a tall man, greasy hair blocked his eyes from view as well as his hoodie. It took you a minute of staring before you offer an apology. “I- I am so sorry…” Running one of your hands through your hair you waited for a response, when none came, you awkwardly walked past him only to have the man growl. It took less than a second for your fight or flight response to kick in as you took off, at some point during your race home you had dropped your ID. With a long breathless sigh, the key turned in the lock.  _ I’ll have to look for it tomorrow, I mean I am not going back outside until I know that guy is gone!  _ Once you were inside you made quick work of grabbing the candy dish and placing it outside, leaving a small note attached. 

 

‘No one's home, take only a handful.’ With a nod, you happily go back inside and locked all the doors and windows. Once that was settled your phone went off, the familiar ringtone gave away who was calling in an instant, after all, who else but him who want that stupidly funny ring tone. “Hey Sans, why are you calling?” A deep chuckle could be heard, sending shivers throughout your body. 

 

“What, can’t a buddy call up his friend ta wish them a happy Halloween?” Laughter was your only response as you finally remembered what you had said to him the other day.

 

“Oh, I get it…” The line went dead for a second before someone knocked on your door, glancing towards the hallway a thought popped into your head.  _ What if it’s that guy? _ Not wanting to be a pussy, especially on Halloween you took a deep breath and marched over. Once the door was open you sighed in relief. “Geez, Sans you scared me!” Keeping your tone playful you hit him lightly as he shrugged. A cocky grin spreading on his face. 

 

“What, not used to seeing the walking dead?” He pointed over his shoulder just in time for a kid dressed as a zombie to walk past, unladylike laughter bubbled out from you as you moved over. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that's why.” The second before he passed you, you spotted the empty candy bowl. “Sans…” He paused next to you, already halfway inside. 

 

“y/n?” His cocky grin grew yet again as he turned to face you fully. “Ain’t gonna tell me to stop, are you?” It took a second or two before a blush crept on your face as you pointed to the bowl.

 

“Not that, you took all the candy for the kids.” You tried your best to look disappointed but you had to admit, you found it hard to not laugh at his antics. He chuckled again before walking back to the bowl and emptying his pockets, it was kinda amazing because his pockets didn’t look big enough to hold that much candy, but they were. Once that was over he walked past you and immediately went to the couch. Though he did something odd, instead of sitting like a normal person, he was watching you like a dog. His body backwards on the sofa, hands resting on the back. That's when you noticed he was dressed up for Halloween. He had skeleton gloves on as well as a new hoodie, it appeared to be a skeleton of some kind of dog? Maybe a wolf? He grinned happily as your full attention was on him. “Could you put your hood up?” Sans did so with little to no hesitation, once he had you fought the urge to squeal. The hoodie as you suspected had ears, but not just any ears, no, they were fuzzy and cute as fuck. His face definitely completed the skeleton wolf. Sans pawed the sofa in a way to gain your attention.

 

“I thought you’d be little red riding hood…” Your mind had to fight with reason and desire, were you really going to get all dressed up with makeup and everything in order to match him? Or were you going to relax? In the few moments it took you to realize what you were doing, you were already digging through your old Halloween costumes.  _ I guess I’m little red riding hood.  _ A small smile played on your lips at the thought of having a matching couples costume. As you got dressed up and applied a bit of makeup, you heard pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen. It took around fifteen minutes or so before you were all dressed up. The light earthy eye-shadow you applied really set the blood red lipstick, not to mention the fact it matched the costume to a T.  _ I wonder what his reaction will be like?  _ Your heart started to race a bit at the mere thought of what his possible reactions could be, with those thoughts in mind you stepped out of your room. Sans to your shock was waiting at the end of the hallway, his cheekbones flushed a brilliant hue of red and blue as his grip on the two glasses increased. One of the glasses had cracks forming where his fingers were. 

 

“Sans the glass!”  His eye light lowered to the cup slowly as he cursed softly.

 

“Ya… you look real good, pretty and stuff.” Welp, that caused a renewal of the blush from earlier. Within the long awkward moment only you maintain eye contact as Sans was staring intently at the ground. Deciding you had enough of this, you coughed.

 

“Thanks, so you want to make good on my promise?” Sans still didn’t look at you but he did start to walk in the direction of the kitchen.  _ Smooth, real smooth.  _ There was a soft and pleasant warmth reverberating throughout your body, one quick glance towards the necklace he had given you, had shown the source of the warmth. A giddy grin spread on your face as you made your way over to where he had gone. “Sans? I um, did we cover the rules of the deal yet?” He appeared to take a deep breath in as he placed the glasses down, one of his hands in his pocket as he shook his head. “Hello? Anyone there?” Amusement was clear in your tone as you tapped him on the shoulder, he glanced to you, making a small whimpering sound.  _ CUTE!  _ Sans shrugged you off as he shook his head again. “Okay how about the winner gets the loser to do one thing.” His head whipped to face yours, the light stain of his blush fading as his eye light sparkled. 

 

“Anything? Or are there certain things we can’t ask for?” You knew where his mind went, you also knew you should have said something along the lines, of course you can’t ask for anything, but. 

 

“Anything, though it goes both ways.” Curse your need to be flirty! His cocky grin was back full force as he handed you one of the glasses, after which he picked up a bowl of popcorn and his own cup. 

 

“So the first to scream is the loser.” Before he could get any ideas you interjected.

 

“Yes, but you can’t touch or scare me. It has to be from the movie! So no underhanded means.” He chuckled as he placed the bowl down, taking his seat shortly after. “And no surprises! Okay?” He laughed this time going so far as to wheeze, you knew for a fact that if you hadn’t said that he would one hundred and ten percent use his magic to do something. With that in mind, you smirked before turning on the T.V. 

 

After the first film which you had chosen, Sans yawned. Suffice to say you lost the first round, though Sans's movie he had picked made you want to cry not scream. You told him right off the bat that Old Yeller wasn’t a horror movie but he insisted that it was, so you watched it and ending up crying. “Why would you make me watch that! God, it’s so sad!” He looked confused as you got up, he grabbed your arm softly as you tried to walk away. 

 

“Don’t humans hate it when an animal dies? Like in Cujo?” This made you laugh as more tears fell down.

 

“It depends on what's happening, if a family had a beloved dog like this one and he has to be put down because of something that was not his fault, it's heartbreaking. Though with Cujo… well, he killed like everybody, wanted to kill the mom and the kid so they made him into a monster… geez, I didn’t mean.” He shrugged as his grip weakened, you leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek. “Even if everyone uses the word monster in a bad way, you're mine. So you're automatically a good monster.” His eye light turned into a heart as you backed off, a small smile on your face. “I’m going to go to the washroom, could you pick out a new movie?” He nodded in response.         

 

On your way to the bathroom you saw something that made your heart freeze, the front door was open. The chain being the only thing that had stopped whatever wanted in, cautiously you called out to Sans while making your way over. In the instant, you were close enough to peek out a hand jetted out of the crack and tried to grab you, Sans, lucky pulled you back just in time as the clawed hand whipped harmless in the air. A man's voice rang out, rage seething from him. 

 

“Get out here you monster loving whore!” It shocked you, a man you most likely didn’t know was trying to break into your house to do god knows what to you and Sans. Though another part of you understood that Halloween would be perfect to do something like that, people are constantly coming and going, all dressed up in costumes and masks. Plus if someone heard a scream it could be apart of one of the decorations or a loud movie. Well, you were reeling from the shock of almost being grabbed Sans spoke, his voice lost all the joy and friendliness, now devoid of everything but cold hatred. 

 

“You’re gonna regret that pal.” The air felt colder than before, the room now dead silent. Sans's hand on your waist loosened as he walked over to the door, he grabbed the man's wrist with ease, at that moment the man seemed to realize what happened and proceeded to panic. You watched as he desperately yanked and pulled his arm, going so far as to use his other arm to pull at Sans's hand. Sans let out a humorless chuckle as he crushed the man's wrist. A blood-curdling scream sounded as you watched on, unable to bring yourself to move. Sans, however, didn’t seem to be satisfied, he pushed the man's arms back outside so he could open the door, once he had he yanked him in and shut it once again. You could see the panic and fear in his gaze when you locked eye with him, this broke you out of your shock.

 

“Wh-what are you going to do?” Sans whipped his head back towards you, his face seemed to say he had forgotten about you. You gave him a reassuring smile as you approached him. 

 

“Sans you don’t have to do this, okay. Everything is fine, we’re fine.” He seemed to be lost in thought because his eye light was fuzzy, one of his hands reached for his empty eye socket and yank it harder than you’d ever seen. Bits of bone fell from it as he murmured something, you continued. “Sans, honey. I need you to respond to me, could you do that for me?” He seemed to be lost still, his grin looked deranged, but as you reached out for him you felt a sharp pain shoot through you. A quick gasp left you as your legs gave out, everything happened so fast then. You saw a knife sticking out of your stomach, the man looked to be horrified and giddy at the same time. Sans in that moment charged up to the man and began pulling his arm until you heard the socket pop, even still he didn't stop. You watched on helplessly as the skin began to tear and the muscle and bone became visible, he was literally ripping off his arm, he than proceeded to disable him in the most painful way you’d ever seen. Yet somehow, the man was still alive, you realized this was the case when the man screamed as Sans started skinning him. His missing arms and legs were thrown without care around the hall, you watched as he expertly pulled the skin off, the muscle underneath remaining intact. This is what you had pictured when you learned of hell in church, the man was alive being tortured, his head tossed around as he pleaded to deaf ears.

 

As fast as it seemed you fell, body becoming cold as Sans continued his pursuit. As your eyes started to become heavier a warm feeling spread over you, forcing your eyes to stay open an oddly familiar face was in front of yours. He looked to be another skeleton, though similar to Sans. Large sockets, long skull, but what stuck out to you was what he was saying. “Breath y/n, you have to make it through this, please. Please..ple.se.” The words started to cut out as you fell into the abyss of unconsciousness. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Waking up with a start, pajamas covered in sweat you struggle to recall your dream. When nothing clear came up you stared tiredly to your TV, a movie about real-life serial killers was on. One of the detectives was describing one of the murders' victims.  _ That probably gave me a nightmare… _ Glancing over to Goodie swimming happily you sigh. Sans voice could be heard from the other room. “y/n? You awake?” You nodded even though you knew he couldn’t have seen you. “Can I come in?” 

 

“Ye-yeah.” He pushed the door open with a worried expression, this caused you to wonder what happened last night. “What ha-” Sans made a beeline for you, pulling you into a comforting hug, his head going into the crook of your neck with ease. 

 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was!? Be more careful when you walk!” Lifting one of your hand you began prodding your head gently, only stopping when your fingers found a rather sizable bump. “The humans at the hospital were no help… I tried my best to heal the wound but I’ve never been good at healing magic.” He sounded so pitiful as he hugged you tighter. 

 

“I’m sorry to have scared you… wait, when did I hit my head?” Sans pulled himself back as you stared dumbly.

 

“You were at work, didn’t see the spill that Shyren left…” You nodded your head as if to agree, but somehow you felt as if you were forgetting something important. But what could it have been? “I made you some food for when you woke up, I’ll go reheat it… stay here and don’t move.” You gave a soft nod as you pulled yourself up, that when you finally noticed. 

 

“Sans? Where are we?” He ignored you, walking away as you tried to stand. A pain erupted from your stomach, pulling your shirt up you spotted a large scar. Lightly poking it cause some pain. “What?” Looking around the room you saw the windows were boarded, as you pulled your right leg a strange sound rang out. Pulling the covers off revealed a chain.  _ What's happening?! _ Sans walked back in after you started to pull relentlessly at the shackle, he sighed as you froze. His eye light got brighter as a feeling of calm and safety took you over, relaxing your panic mind. 

 

“Shh, here. You need to eat if you want to get better.” The plate was filled with some kind of meat, the cup clearly had coffee in it. 

 

“Why am I chained?” You asked bluntly, seems the effect of feeling totally comfortable removed your sense of weariness. He placed the plate on your lap as he undid the chain, his hand lingered on your thigh.

  
“I didn't want you to move around as you slept, it's dangerous.” you felt the need to question him deep down, though somehow you just really wanted to eat. Taking the fork you stabbed a piece of the meat, taking a small bite of it. As you did this you failed to notice Sans's growing grin. The meat's taste was nothing you’d ever had before, the texture similar to beef yet not. The flavor was indescribable, you wanted to stop eating, but you were so hungry.  _ Just one more bite. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts


	13. Gone is the day to prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the story line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome! Their is a pun in the title name XD AHHAHHA! I've been drinking! <3 forgive me for any mistakes and errors!! but let me know if you see any in here also feedback is so welcomed !! <3 I LOVE YOU ALL! T-T 
> 
> BTW i did this on my phone so if it changes to a thought and its not in italic i'm sorry!! <3 night guys! Oh and i won't be able to update for a while after this!! Like a week or two :(

During the walk home, you couldn’t seem to shake off the feeling of being watched, though when you stopped to scan the area you never saw anything. Thoroughly creeped out you speed up, heart starting to pound in your ears as your walk turned into a run. As soon as the door was in sight a feeling of silliness and relief washed over you, a small laugh bubbling out. Knowing full well no one would have followed you home from work you searched through your bag, pulling out the keys with a slight giggle. Only to freeze in place as the door creaked open, James peered out. His dirty blond hair stuck to his head, eyes lighting up as he grabbed you, holding you close for a moment before shoving you away. His voice cracking a bit. “So-sorry, I just…” You took a step away from him before your brain finally caught up. Giving him a wary glare, lowing your voice so it was as intimidating as possible you spoke slowly. 

 

“Did you break into my house.” He stood up straighter than before, eyes seeming to beg for a chance to explain his reasoning. Still, the feeling of unease didn’t leave until a police officer placed their hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to move. Once he had they scanned you over, eyes never leaving you as he spoke.

 

“The owner of the house is back, did you secure the object?” A deep gruff man paused just behind him, holding your cousin’s necklace. You made a move to push past the first officer, but somehow you ended up pressed against the wall. Arm firmly secured to your back, he added pressure onto it ever so slowly causing you to wince. He didn’t stop until the one in the very back put his hand on his back. At this, the cop put even more pressure onto you as he growled out. “She assaulted an officer! Orders were to secure the object and clean the mess up…” An eerie silence spread over the room as a snap echoed, then you started screaming, tears running freely as the pain took over. It burned, yet it felt cold. The waves of pain wouldn’t stop as you tried to curl over, still, he didn’t let you fall. Instead, he switched your arms. Now stuck in the same position with your other arm on the line you begged. 

 

“I’m sorry! FUCK! I’m so, so sorry. Pl-please, let me go!” Biting your lip hard enough to draw blood you barely hold in your scream. James broke out of his trance then, pulling the officer away before punching him in the face with enough force to floor him. His grey eyes seemed panicked as he glanced over his shoulder to you, seemingly studying the damage before giving the men his full attention. If you weren’t in so much pain you would have thanked him, though as the officer on the floor pulled out a gun you changed your mind. James raised his hands slowly before joining you on the ground, though he moved in such a way that his body was blocking you from the gun. Tears kept getting in the way of your vision as you scanned them over, trying desperately to find a way out of this. That's when you noticed it. Taking a deep breath you stilled yourself best you could. “You’re the guards from the lab!” Hissing in pain once again, the man's eyes widen in shock. Scanning them over you took in as many details as you possibly could all well keeping your smug expression up. The badge they were wearing showed level BH laboratory delta, their guns were modified, and from their uniforms, you could tell they were either guards or transporters for, whatever it was they did. You bit back the urge to run as you stood. They both seemed to be in shock as you spoke with confidence. “You morons! I’m a researcher and you injured me! Just wait until I report to head office about this!” 

 

“What?” James spoke with confusion as well as fear. Ignoring him you continued.

 

“I was one of the few working with the lead project for the facility! How am I supposed to continue to work with a broken arm!” That was the instant you knew you fucked up. They both broke out of their confusion, the one in the back laughing before taking out his gun as well. 

 

“You almost had us with that. Almost.” He chuckled again before a miracle happened. Sans's shadow stood in your doorway, both of the men freezing as his voice sent shivers up your spine. 

 

“Who did this.” His hands ever so gently took your arm, his eye sockets were lit. Though, his normally red orb was a piercing crimson mixed with electric blue. The other a deep purple. It felt like it didn’t belong to him as he scanned you over, you faintly heard one of the men speak. 

 

“I did, though it shouldn't matter since you’re gonna die here.” Eyes widening in horror your gaze stuck on Sans as you fully expected to see a bullet break through his skull. When no such thing happens you heard them start freaking out. “Why can’t I move! This shouldn't happen! Why isn’t it working!” The panic was clear in his tone, the mute one just struggling against nothing. A feeling of warmth started replacing the pain as a green glow emitted from his hands, bone brows knitting as beads of sweat rolled down his skull. As your purple skin turned back to its original hue he stopped, his breathing labored sightly as his grin grew. As James stared at your now healed arm you grabbed Sans, concern leaking out in your tone. 

 

“Are you going to be all right!?” His eye lights locked onto the men, only giving you a small nod in response before they started to float. 

 

“S’fine, Imma just take these guy to the… police, be right back sweetheart.” Sans never broke his gaze from the men, though as soon as they were out the door he stuffed one of his hands into his pocket. The necklace falling out with a small thud. “Put it on for me, would ya.” Honestly, you didn’t even want to touch it because of what happened. Though, since he did kind of save you it was the least you could do. As soon as it was in your hands his body relaxed slightly. You watched his back until he was out of sight, James breathed out deeply before collapsing on the floor. You joined him, sitting in stunned silence before you finally gathered your thoughts.                 

 

“What the actual fuck was that?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The magic drain he was feeling was causing his mind to wonder, though he knew he had to remain focused especially since he wanted to use his shortcut to Grillby's. After all, his place was one of the only locations in the underground left that had the tools he’d be needing. Focusing, he felt the world disappear before the men both gasped. Sans stared blankly at them for a few moments, leaning on the counter of the bar as Grillby walked out from the storage room, two large boxes in hand. He froze in place as he evaluated the situation, with a heavy sigh he placed them down before making his way over to his old friend. “Sans, what are they here for?” His tone was neutral, seeming uninterested in the reason. Sans glanced over to him with a tense grin, more beads of sweat falling down his skull as he spoke.

 

“Brought you a parting gift, though I used a lot of magic, you mind?” His orange flames turned red as piercing white flames spread to show a large smile. The crackles of his voice rumbled in the shop.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Sans chuckled as he finally released his magic. Grillby hadn’t changed a bit, still thirsty for the intoxicating flavor of humans. As he watched one of them burst into flames he growled out.

 

“Grillbz, as much as I know you love the flambe, I really need to get some info outta them first.” Grillby shrugged as he continued to roast the one alive, not stopping until the man stopped screaming. Sans sighed as he walked over to the storage room to get one of his favorite tools he had hidden in the floorboards. Once he had removed the boards the unmistakable smell of urine filled the air, he could pretty much imagine what his face would look like. Bony fingers brushed the handle of his axe just as loud screams rang out. Not being one to miss out on the fun he hurried out to see what was happening. Grillby seemed to have started cutting the meat up as the last man held his gun in shaky hands. Sans, heavily unimpressed, walked over to him. Eye light never leaving his eyes as he slowly raised his axe, eager to get that thrill again. 

 

“St-stop! I’ll pull the trigger!” Sans barely had any time to respond to his threat as another monster leaped at him from behind. Using what little magic he had left he pulled him to the side, though the claws still managed to take out a rather sizable chuck. As he started screaming in pain Sans rested his weapon on his shoulder, happy to wait for it to realize its mistake. As the yellow eyes turned to glare in his direction, he took pleasure in watching their look turn into pure fear. They lowered themselves to the ground as they slowly made to retreat. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going pal, I thought you wanted to steal my prey…” Shaking their head desperately Sans moved in, fingers tapping on his handle. With one gesture the monster reluctantly held one of their arms out, eyes still lowered to the ground as Grillby laughed. Sans kept his gaze on them as he spoke. “What’s so funny…” A wet slapping sound rang out as well as sizzling. He listened intently as Grillby seasoned the meat before speaking. 

 

“It’s just funny that we didn’t change.” Sans’s axe cut through the monster's arm with a thud before it ran away. “I have some ketchup in the back if you li-” He was cut off by a bullet going through him, the man on the ground shivered as he smiled. Though, it didn’t last long as he noticed Grillby was fine. It seemed he told him the truth when he said he could only die in a certain way, but this did make things harder. Sans had only seen Grillby get truly angry once, and even that was enough for him to hope he’d never have to again. Though this human seemed to have pissed him off as his flames turned black. “You shouldn’t waste food…” He glanced to the meat as the bullet leaked out a red substance onto it.

_ This’ll take longer then I thought…  _ Sans placed his hand over his soul as he focused on your soul beating calmly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun had long since set as the real police officers took your report. Once that was finished you walked around your home, sighing deeply at the mess. You glanced over to the soul's heart with a small smile. “Least you’re okay.” Goldie was swimming happily as you gave her a disapproving glare. “How can you be so relaxed?” Your mind wandered to Sans and James. Lucky for you James had come to your home to ask about your decision when he saw two men trying to break into your house, though everything else wasn’t so lucky… Picking up some of the mess as you went along you couldn’t help but feel more worried about Sans well being. After all the cops did say they’d seen no sight of him, glancing to the clock you grasped the necklace in your hand tightly. “Three hours…” In your peripheral you saw something flash, turning around as fast as possible you stated at a coat. It had fallen off the chair, now laying harmlessly on the floor. Running a hand through your hair a breath of relief leaving you.  _ Maybe I should have asked him to stay for a while?  _ Shaking your head at the thought, someone knocked. If it was possible to jump out of your skin, that was what happened. Walking over to the door you heard his familiar voice.  

 

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” As you reached for the doorknob you couldn’t help but wonder if this was all right. Sans was clearly not mentally stable, had feelings for you, and what you were about to do could cause him to become more possessive and obsessive. Though he did help you and for some reason, you really needed to see him, almost as if something in your chest was pushing you to him. Deciding to deal with the repercussions of your actions later you opened the door, nerves calming down at the sight of his face. You noted how strange he smelled as he walked past you. “Geez your place is wrecked, how about I help you out?” You nodded your head as his grin look tense. “Somethin wrong?” Maybe it was your exhaustion or fear, but you fell apart. Tears falling down your face freely as you held yourself. Sans seemed to still, his eye light becoming fuzzy as he reached a hand up to tug his empty eye socket. Sans began mumbling something underneath his breath, not stopping until you took a step forward, voice breaking slightly. 

 

“I… I was really scared.” Apparently, that made whatever he was doing stop as he closed the distance between you, arms wrapping around you in a tight embrace. You sat in silence like that until your tears stopped.  

 

“Why don’t you stay with me, it’ll be safer than being here.” Shaking your head you leaned into his collarbone. “Clearly this place isn’t safe, plus they know where you live... “ He pushed you away enough so he could grab your chin, making you look into his eye as he stroked your cheek. “I just want you to be safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the update!?!


	14. Calling card

Pushing him away lightly, you sigh. “Sans, I really appreciate the offer, but...” His grip increased as his eye light became fuzzy once again. Seeing this as a sign for concern you had to think fast. Cupping his cheekbone lightly you continued. “I will be moving, that’s for sure.” Chuckling a bit, Sans grip lessened somewhat. “But at least for tonight, I have to stay here.”

“The hell you do!” He growled out. Sans kept your eyes locked onto his as he moved slightly, hand brushing through your hair. “Being by yourself… it isn’t safe.” Feeling annoyed but knowing better than to act on it you pushed him away enough to get the point across. Lowering your tone to one that a mother would use to calm her child, a soft smile spreading on your lips as you spoke.

“I’ve been living by myself for more than seven years Sans. And yeah, this scared me.” Gesturing around to the mess. “But I’ve had worse happen, so something like this. Isn’t going to wreck me.” Sans seems stunned but proud. A low chuckle leaving him as you watched his hand form a fist, the knuckles turning the same color of his eye light.

“That so?” You could tell he was fighting something in his mind, if only because his body language changed. Now on the defensive, though it was odd that he didn’t let you go even when he changed his stance. This caused you to wonder just how far his broken mind convinced itself it needed you. Trying to hide your frown, you gently patted his cheekbone.

“Yes…” The room was silent for a long moment, the only sound being the fridge's light buzzing. Feeling unsure, but still frightened you wanted him to stay by your side. “But I would like you to stay with me, at least until I calm down… would you?” You knew he would say yes and with that he’d hopefully relax a bit while you did the same. He stared blankly into your eyes for a few seconds before nodding. Smiling happily at this, you pulled him to the destroyed living room, wincing at the sight. The sofa was completely wrecked, large cuts were made all over it, stuffing sticking out everywhere. Feeling too emotionally drained to deal with it you simply sit down, gesturing for him to join you. Once he had, you leaned on his arm and asked for him to tell you a story.

“Really? Are you some kind of kid?” He sounded amused but somewhat odd as he pulled you closer to himself. As soon as he started talking he relaxed a bit more, though as the story went on and the doctor in the story became more confused, Sans tensed. Almost as if he was reliving a memory from a past he couldn’t forget. Still, some pieces of his story were missing, completely skipping sections that you thought would be important. It wasn’t until your eyes closed, mind fading in and out, did he finally stop. His eye light shining down on your face. “Y/n?” He called out softly before waiting. Making no movement you waited to see what he would do next. Boney fingers traced your cheek bone lightly before he sighed, moving away from you so he could stand. As you waited for any sound of movement you fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loud knocking woke you. Getting up with a low groan you made your way over only to be surprised. Katie was standing there looking disheveled. She stared blankly at you for a moment or two before sighing dramatically while falling on the side of the door. “y/n! Thank god you’re okay!” She seemed to think something over before grabbing your hand. Her eyes stared into your own as if she was debating whether or not to tell you why she ran over to your place or not. After a painfully long moment, she gave up. “Your office was broken into, seems like someone was looking for something… I was worried.”

“I’m fine, all good.” Smiling as she glanced behind you, you momentarily forgot about the mess from last night. Sidestepping, you hoped she didn’t get a good look.

“What the hell happened!” Katie pushed past you and walked into the center of the mess, eyebrows furrowed. Her tone dropped from worried to a more fearful one. “Are you okay? Did anything happen?” You didn’t have any reason to lie to her, but you did.

“There was a bug…” Cheeks heating up at the thought of destroying your home in order to kill a bug, you began thinking about how she would never believe you. At least that's what you had thought until she patted your shoulder gently, smile understanding.

“That's a relief, I thought you were robbed.” She chuckled while you looked on confused and utterly baffled. “Next time just call over a guy to kill it.” Her tone changed to a disappointed one. “Did you really think I’d buy that!” Katie pointed to the sofa with an accusatory look. “Those are knife marks y/n! What in God’s name happened!” Grabbing your arms you ponder how to begin explaining. If you told her the truth she would freak out and most likely start hounding you to take some time off work, which would make you miss the meeting. Of course, there was a chance she would back down if you told her that you didn’t want to talk about it right now. Going with the latter you spoke softly.

“Katie, I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” She looked crushed. Feeling guilty you continued while waving your hands. “I’m fine, the police handled everything.” Katie started crying, eyes narrowed in frustration and concern.

“The police! God, y/n!” She pointed to the mess again. “I think I have a right to know what happened, especially since we’re friends!” Backing away slightly, she held herself. “At least I think we are…”

“Katie, I just don’t want to worry you.”

“And not answering my questions is gonna solve that?!” Her eyes started getting red as she rubbed them angrily. “I was so worried you were hurt, and now I find out something happened yesterday by mistake! I’m your friend! I don’t deserve to be so worried that I throw up!” You could feel the guilt crawling up your back, stomach twisting as you reached out for her only to be slapped away. You stood in silence, staring at one another for a long time before she hugged herself again. Voice almost a whisper as she spoke. “I’m… gonna cool my head…” Katie glanced to the mess again before turning around and leaving. Not wanting to deal with the mess you just caused you grabbed your cell, calling Alex. As it rung your mind replayed her hurt, the clear stress you caused by not wanting to be honest. At this rate you were going to be left with a headache, you thought numbly as a cooling sensation spread from your chest. Glancing down at your chest as the third ring rang, your stared at the necklace Sans had given you. Whatever it was seemed to forcibly relax you, a blessing and a curse.

“Y/n!” Alex called out from the other end in a surprised tone. “I was just about to call you!” You interrupted him.

“About my office, I know…” Alex sighed, frustration coming through clearly in his tone.

“Well, that too… You know the old queen, Toriel, I think?”

“Yeah?” This got your attention. “What about Toriel?”

“She booked a meeting with you today!” He sounded worried. “ You’ll be the first to talk to her since the underground was freed.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Well, first human.” Biting your lips you glanced to the door, thoughts going back to Katie.

“When?” Papers shuffled, pen clicking as he hummed before gasping.

“In three hours! So your last shift… speaking of, you have a meeting with Dogaressa today in an hour? Were you informed?” He sounded concerned and confused. Sighing deeply you remembered discussing it, though you knew you hadn’t agreed.

“Sure, why not… I have to do some cleaning though, so could you inform her I might be running a tad late.” Alex hummed in response before the phone was yanked out of your hands. Sans stood behind you, eye light glaring at the phone as if to intimidate it.

“Who the hell are you talking to!” He demanded.

“Hello to you too. Sans.” He gritted his teeth as he leaned over you, almost towering your small figure.

“Who.” Knowing better than to show any sign of fear, you pressed the end button on the phone while answering with a nonchalant tone.

“I was talking to a coworker about my appointments.” He seemed to scan your face for any sign of lying before continuing his intimation tactic. “So, what brings you here?”

“I found you a place to live, secure.” He smiled proudly.

“Sans, I appreciate it but I don’t have time right now.” He stared at you for a long moment as you glanced to the mess. “I kinda have to clean and get ready for work.” Not getting the message that you clearly wanted to be alone, Sans walked past you going straight to the couch. “Sans!” Tone a bit more unfriendly then you would have liked. “I wanted to do it myself if you don’t mind.” He looked at you, then the door.

“I do mind, you’re not safe here so I’m not leaving.” Tugging on his empty socket he looked empty. Like his emotions were causing him more harm than good. Being seriously drained for the beginning of the morning, you gave up.

“Fine, but don’t get in my way while I clean.” He chuckled darkly as he took his seat.


	15. hum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy

The moment everything was clean Sans huffed a sigh. Deciding not to question why he did that, you directed your gaze to the necklace. The glow changing from the swirls of dark blue and reds to bright pink. “Hey Sans?” You spoke with a soft and calming tone as not to frighten him. He hummed in response while his gaze dropped to where the pendant was. “What is this exactly?” The relaxing atmosphere in the room tensed, the air becoming stifling as you waited with bated breath. Of course, you thought about what it was many times before. The only thing that came close to your understanding was a magical item to suppress emotions or cause exhaustion, but you had a funny feeling it meant something more. After a long pause of nothing, Sans changed the subject.

 

“Work, you’ll be late.” Glancing towards the clock, you found he was correct. Now focused on getting dressed you raced to your room and locked the door. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as the last button of your blouse was closed, a soft knock was heard. His tired voice ringing through the wooden frame. “You’re gonna be late in about five minutes… Do you wanna take a shortcut?” Chuckling at his suggestion you opened the door. 

 

“A shortcut?” He nodded before reaching out a bony hand. Something inside you buzzed in delight at the sight while a need to get closer became more prominent. Ignoring this, you grasped his hand only to revel in the feeling. His bony hand was so smooth, warm, and soft. If you had to describe it, it would be a ceramic mug fresh out of the dishwasher. As it engulfed your much smaller hand you realized how malleable it was. He grinned happily as his gaze locked with the pendant once again before he spoke softly. 

 

“Close your eyes and hold your breath.” Deciding to humor him, you did what he had asked you. It felt like a lifetime had passed while you waited patiently for him to do anything. Unable to hold your breath any longer you tried and failed to breathe. Panic settled in quickly as you pulled your hand as hard as you could from him. Though as quickly as it started, it stopped. Your office melted into view, air filling your lungs with a heavy breath. “Spit!” Sans yelled as he slammed a hand on your back with enough force to jolt you forward. Coughing violently, a black-purple blob came out of your mouth, dissolving onto the floor as he sighed. 

 

“What?” You barely managed to get a word out before he disappeared, leaving you alone with nothing but your thoughts. Feeling exhausted all of a sudden, body getting heavier by the second. You laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling.  _ I should take a break…  _ Closing your eyes you let your thoughts sort themselves.  _ This isn’t healthy, stuffing my emotions away like this. And Sans. He doesn’t deserve to be led on like this. But, he is only willing to talk to me, to get help because he is infatuated. His problems are very complex, seemingly to have multiple disorders including his rapid anxiety and depressive mood swings. And why does he yank his eye socket so hard when he’s in distress?  _ Taking a deep breath in you sigh.  _ One step at a time, first focus on finding out the root of the problem.  _ A gentle knock alerted you. “Yes?” 

 

“Can I come in?” The voice was soft yet frightfully gruff. Almost like it had been gargling salt for hours. Getting up from the floor, you move to sit at your desk before calling out.

 

“Please.” Once the door was opened you were mildly surprised to see how similar Dogamy and Dogaressa were. The only obvious differences being, the voice, height, and ears. Though, you had a feeling that if she wasn’t missing a large piece of them, they’d look the same. Lowering your tone to one more calming and friendly you gestured for her to take the seat in front of the desk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dogaressa. Please take a seat.” She looked to the ground for a long moment before shuffling to the chair, never once lifting her gaze. Frowning at this, you tried to make her more comfortable. “I’ve heard many wonderful things about you from Dogamy.” She growled once his name left your lips causing you to tense momentarily. 

 

“Don’t talk about him like you know him.” Her voice was soft yet filled with vicious intent. Thinking it was safe to assume that she wasn’t in a good mood you tired again.

 

“All right, I’m very sorry to have upset you like that. It wasn’t my intent… So, do you have any questions for me?” The room fell quiet as you both waited in silence for a long time. Though once it did break it was to her low chuckling that sent shivers down your spine. Her head lifting just enough that her red eyes could bore into the soft tissues of your exposed neck. 

 

“He talks about you, you know.” Tone filled with venom, she slowly rises. “About how great and wonderful you are…” Her paws stretch enough so her claws could protrude out. “What he doesn’t understand though, is the fact you’ve never understood him.” She chuckled darkly as her gaze drifted around the room. “You’re just pretending, cause you’ll never understand how maddening it was. The hunger, desire to hunt. It’s still driving me insane…” You could tell she was waiting for you to run, move, to show any sign of fear. But you knew what to do. Smiling softly, voice remaining calm the whole while.

 

“I wouldn’t say that. I understand plenty.” She growled once again, voice becoming gritty.

 

“How would you even know!” She demanded while her eerie gaze locked with yours. Knowing of only two ways out of this situation, you took a deep breath.

 

“Humans are, and always will be mad.” Dogaressa tilted her head in confusion which you took as a good sign. “You see, our thirst for knowledge has caused a great deal of pain and suffering over the years." Her confusion turned to amusement as she let out an unsettling giggle.

 

“Oh?” With that, you knew you had chosen the right path, based on her response you could tell she felt no one understood the horrors she’d seen. Humming in response you continued.

 

“You see, to even our own kind we’d do experiments.” Her eye twitched. “Though I see you’ve all done the same.” She glared as her body leaned closer in a display of dominance, but you knew what to do. “I think the worst that was done was the child experiments. They took babies and children of all different ages, skins, and sizes. The tests different for each of them, but all equal in the brutality. Though the Russian sleep experiment was pretty bad as well.” She smiled coolly before shaking her head. 

 

“I don’t believe you.” Pointing over her head towards the bookshelf behind her, you grinned. 

 

“It’s all recorded in that book, but I would suggest not looking at the images.” She laughed as she turned to get it.

 

“Nothing I read in there is going to change my mind.” She called in a sing-song voice, but you knew she wanted to believe you. So you waited while she read the first couple of chapters, fulling enjoying the utter disgust and betrayal on her face. If only, because you could glimpse a bit of her relief each time. The clock on your desk buzzed quietly, alerting you that thirty minutes had passed. The book closed with a loud bam as you turned to meet her gaze. “You know…” She paused as she processed what she wanted to say.      

 

“It’s all right.” Her eyes widened in surprise at this. “I don’t understand what happened to you, but I want you to tell me so I can have an inkling of understanding.” Her fur puffed up at that, gaze stuck on your face. Almost like she was trying to find any sign of distrust. When she didn’t find what she was looking for, a loud sigh left her. 

 

“I still don’t trust you, but since my husband gave you the okay I’ll try. But only with you! Cause I swear if you send me to another person I’ll find you and tear your guts out!” Her sharp teeth caught the light as she smiled with promise. Relaxing a bit you laughed. 

 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Her fur dusted a light pink as she stood and left, mumbling something underneath her breath before the door slammed behind her. Pulling out an unmarked folder, you write her name down. Followed by filling out the paperwork for her to be one of your patients. 

 

By the time everything was finished half an hour already passed by. Grabbing the papers you make your way to James office, only to see him pacing around. Knocking on his door lightly caused him to jump out of his skin. “Y/n!” He sounded shocked and relieved. Stepping inside his office, closing the door behind you, you asked. 

 

“Is everything okay? You look pale?” He seemed stunned for a moment before shaking his head. 

 

“No, and how?” He grabbed your arm harshly, moving it. “It’s not broken?” He mumbled quietly. Narrowing your eyes you evaluated him quickly before deciding to lie.  

 

“Broken? That’s an odd thing to say?” His eyes widened in confusion once again. 

 

“But I swear you and I were held at gunpoint… they broke your arm!” Sighing lightly you shook your own head, hoping to calm him down some in order to edge him away from the panic attack that was approaching.   

 

“James, are you under a lot of stress because of the big event tomorrow?” He nodded. “Maybe you should get some rest... “ He stared into your eyes, waiting for something. But what, you couldn’t tell. “Here.” Taking off the pendant and handing it to him. “It’ll calm you down, but make sure to return it in about an hour. Okay?” He nodded again before waltzing to the couch. Leaving his office you go straight to Alex. 

 

“Evening.” He looks at you with a worried grin.

 

“Y/n. Bad news.” Tilting your head to the side he continues. “Toriel just came in, I let her into your office to wait…” Patting him on the shoulder you force a smile.

 

“It’s okay Alex. Did you tell her I’d be right there?” He shook his head and you sighed. “Okay, I’m going into the back room to have a nap, could you wake me up in twenty?” You could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“But Y/n, you shouldn’t keep her waiting.” His voice was wobbly. Squeezing his shoulder lightly you frowned. 

 

“I know, but I really need a power nap before this. I don’t want to say something stupid by accident, you understand.” He stared at you for a second before gesturing to the office behind his desk. 

 

“Fine, but no more than twenty!” 

 

“Thanks.”


	16. HAHAHAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRINKING UPDATE!! Enjoy! Though if you see any mistakes please let me know, and comment!! LOVE YOU!! Bye!

The moment you woke you realize three things; you were on the verge of a panic attack, someone was screaming, and whatever was standing over you had blood red irises with yellow on the outside. Your breathing slowed a bit as her fluffy white paw put light pressure on your chest. “Good morning, my child. Are you doing all right now?” Alex, you looked over to his direction to find he was the one screaming. His pant leg was on fire and queen Toriel seemed to be the suspect. Smiling at the monster woman you motion to be let up, though she pressed you down as soon as you did. Her kind eyes had glossed over as she asked with a questioning tone. “Did you sleep well?” She smiled like a mother who was just waking her kid from a nap, though her deranged appearance broke the image. 

 

“Yes, thank you for asking Toriel, if I may call you that…” You paused as Alex grabbed a vase of flowers and dumped the water on his pant leg. He looked pissed, confused, worried, and overall, scared out of his mind. You motioned for him to leave you alone as Toriel glanced towards him, a small chuckle leaving her as she pointed to the door.

 

“I’m terribly sorry about my actions, but miss l/n was having a panic attack and you wouldn’t let me through.” This caught you both off guard, though Alex didn’t seem to care much anymore as he quickly shut the door. You could just make out his loud footfalls as he most likely ran away to security. She let out another laugh at that, though she sounded disheartened. “I appear to have made quite the situation for myself, haven’t I.” You shook your head as you pushed her hand away lightly, now sitting up. Her lips formed a small frown as she moved away a bit to give you some personal space. 

 

“I’m sure I can work this out. So for right now, would you like to head into my office? That is if you would like to do our session today?” She looked to be confused for a moment before a look of realization replaced it. “Toriel?” She nodded happily before grabbing your hand. You followed her lead, allowing her to pull you along. Once you got to your office she pulled the chairs in front of your desk so they would be facing each other before looking around for something. 

 

“Do you have any tea? Or snacks I can put out?” You smiled at this as she clearly wanted to make you as comfortable as possible. In short, it meant she wanted to try and be sociable with people, that in itself make your day way better. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t…” You were cut off by Sans appearing out of nowhere. His breathing was labored, eye lights darting around from Toriel to you. He was dead silent as he finally froze, his gaze stuck on your neck. 

 

“ **Where is it.** ” He sounded cold, pissed, and exhausted. “ **WHO HAS IT!** ” Used to patients having metal breaks you keep a small smile on your face as you approached him. Or tried to, though Toriel stepped in front of you, arms open to show that he wasn’t allowed near you. You could just barely make out Sans facial expression as it dropped to nothing, grin gone, eye light disappeared. 

 

“Sans, may I ask what it is you’re looking for?” Her tone was as soft as it was when she spoke to you. In all honesty, you were very impressed. Toriel glanced over her shoulder to you, still smiling as she looked towards the help button hidden on your desk.  _ How’d she?  _ You didn’t manage to finish your thought as Sans spoke. 

  
  


“Good ta see you, Torrie, though I have to say now isn’t the best time to get all,  _ caught up _ .” You had no clue why he emphasized the last part. She continued to smile at him as he stared her down for a couple of seconds. “Look, I need to know where it is cause it's  _ connected _ …” Silence filled the room, not breaking again till Toriel let out a surprised noise.

 

“Could it be you two are?” She looked at his arm then, seeing the tattoo from the soul’s heart. “I see…” She hummed in thought as she turned around to face you fully, seeming to stare through you. Her eyes softened more as she cupped your cheek. “My child, you look just like her… Would it be all right if I rescheduled our meeting?” Stunned by her sudden change you nod without thinking. She pinched your cheek, drawing a pit of blood as she did so. Finching at the pain you watch her eyes change from motherly to rage before going back to normal. “Wonderful. Oh, Sans?” You didn’t look at him as your eyes were glued to her. “You and I will be having a chat soon.” With that, she left. Once you could no longer see her you glanced at Sans who appeared to be fighting with something as he tugged his eye socket violently. He even started mumbling to himself about something to do with a house not being ready yet, Paps, food, and a few other things you couldn't make out. 

 

“S-sans? Are you…” You paused as his eye light came back into view, though his expression was unhinged.

 

“Get the pendant, put it on now!” He sounded like he was restraining himself. You blinked a couple of times before rushing passed him, going straight into James office. He looked shocked at your sudden appearance, though he also appeared a lot calmer than a few hours ago.  

 

“James, I need my necklace back!” He nodded and took it off before throwing it at you, a small smile on his face. 

 

“Thanks for letting me bro-” You rushed back to your office while trying to latch the pendant. As soon as you walked in the door you saw him let out a deep sigh of relief. Not wanting to anger him further you put it on and waited for him to speak. He didn’t say anything for a long while, not even moving much. Just as you started feeling anxious about the situation his gaze locked with yours. He blinked a couple of times before disappearing. The second your brain managed to take in the fact that he had left, your legs gave out and the adrenaline was leached away. Your breathing was uneven, eyes unfocused, and overall exhaustion dyed you in its color. Closing your eyes you laid there until the ground felt like it stopped spinning. Deciding that was your cue to go home for the day, you stand up on unsteady legs and start walking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

 

The second you reached your door you noticed a small package with a letter sitting on top. Picking it up with an exhausted sigh, you unlocked the door and headed straight for the couch. Once there you stared at the box and letter for a couple of minutes before opening them. The letter was written in beautiful cursive.

 

‘Dearest flame, I have gotten some hard to get meat and wanted to ask if I could come over tomorrow morning to cook it for the both of us? If you accept, please use the ring enclosed.    -G’

 

“Ring?” You spoke out loud as you grabbed the box, ripping it open only to see a small black box fall in front of you. Dropping the garbage in favor of it, you open it gently. The ring itself had a simple design, though the rocks surrounding it were beautiful. The most likely comparison you could make was to a black fire opal, though the colors in the ring kept changing. Not thinking too much about it you placed it on just to see what it would look like. The instant it was on fully you pictured Grillby. Pulling it off you toss it, uncaring as to where it landed. Knowing full well how busy your day was going to be tomorrow you give up all thoughts and feelings, opting to go to bed instead.

**Author's Note:**

> what do ya think of this short, short chapter?


End file.
